the Singing Kaiba Brothers
by Seto's Nice Girl
Summary: Kaiba accdently signed up for the drama club and talent show. Can he survive without making afool of himself?
1. Chapter 1:Can Seto Sing?

**Nice: **Hey peoples! This is my first fic so please be nice. So meet my muse Seto! Yaay!

**Seto: (bored) Hi. Nice threatened to take over my company if I didn't help her.**

**Nice:** And you have to be in the fic, too.

**Seto:** OO **WHAT! You never said that I had to be in it too!**

**Nice:** Yeah. It's a songfic. You'll have to sing or I'll do something really bad to you.

**Seto: Like what?**

**Nice: **Like throw you in a pit full of Care Bears! (pulls down a lever that opens a pit of fuzzy, cuddly, and sickly cute Care Bears)

**Seto: ( Screams) Nooooooooo!**

**Nice: (laughs evilly) **Yes! No do the disclaimer or else!

**Seto: (shaking in fear) Nice doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the songs used in this chapter. She owns the names of the teachers though.**

**Nice: (pats Seto on head) Good boy. On with the fic!**

**Chapter 1: Can Seto Sing?**

"**Okay class, I'm going to call off the names of the students who signed up for the drama club and the talent show," said Ms. Long to her Domino High class.**

'**I wouldn't be caught dead doing that. Anyone who did sign up must have something wrong with their head,' thought the teenage CEO Seto Kaiba.**

"**The names are: Yugi Moto, Yami Moto, Joey Wheeler, Serenity Wheeler, Tea Gardner, Tristan Taylor , Ryou Bakura, Bakura Ryou, Duke Devlin, Malik Ishtar, Marik Ishtar, and ….. (looks at name carefully) Seto Kaiba?"**

"**WHAT?" yelled the CEO, "I never signed up for anything!"**

"**Actually, Kaiba, you did, remember?" said Serenity.**

**_Flashback_**

"**I'm passing around the sign up paper for the drama club. Anyone interested in joining please sign your name on the paper as it goes around okay?" said the teacher.**

**(paper gets to Kaiba, who wasn't paying attention to what the teacher said, signs his name on the list without even reading it)**

_**End Flashback**_

"**Oh, that's what that was. Darn! I guess I can't back out, huh?" asked Kaiba to Ms. Long.**

"**Sorry, once you sign your name for the drama club, (evil look on face) the only way out is in a box! (laughs evilly)**

**All the students: OO **

"**Well, rich boy, ya stuck wit us for tha entire year," said Joey. **

"**Really, I didn't know barking was singing, Mutt," replied Kaiba.**

"**Why, I ..." **

"**Cool it Joey," said Tristan, "He's not worth it."**

"**Yeah, I bet he can't even sing," said Duke.**

"**I can sing for your information, Devlin, and I bet that I can sing better than you," retorted Kaiba.**

**Everyone who hasn't spoken yet: "KAIBA CAN SING!"**

"**Well, prove it, at tryouts for the talent show tomorrow. All of us have to sing since we're new to the club," said Tea.**

"**Fine, I will. It's a deal," said Kaiba.**

"**See you after school tomorrow, Kaiba," said Bakura, "and bring your sing voice."**

"**You think Kaiba can actually sing, Yami?" asked Yugi.**

"**I don't know. There is so much about the Kaiba brothers that we don't know about. I wish we knew," replied Yami.**

**Nice:** So how did u like the first chap. of " The Singing Kaiba Brothers"?

**Seto: It sucked.**

**Nice: (Growls at Seto) Do I need to put you in the Care Bear Pit? (don't own Care Bears)**

**Seto: (gulps) No….**

**Nice: Good. R&R peoples. No Flames or I'll sic Marik with a Flame thrower after you.**


	2. Chapter 2: These Words

**Nice: Hi again! Thank you Amarie Mirel for the review! Say hi Seto.**

**Seto: (grumbles)_ Hi. _(glares at Nice)**

**Nice: I can't believe you're still mad that I have you singing in this story!**

**Seto: Of_ course I'm mad. I DON'T SING! I NEVER SING!_**

**Nice: I think I can make you. (reaches for lever)**

**Seto: _You can't put me in that pit anymore._**

**Nice: Why not?**

**Seto: (smirks)_ You'll see._ (hides something behind his back)**

**N: (pulls lever and looks into pit) WHAT IN THE NAME OF RA DID YOU DO TO MY CARE BEARS!**

**S: (pulls a flamethrower from behind back) _I had a good ol Care Bear bar-BQ. _**

**N: WHERE DID YOU GET THAT!**

**S: ( smirks) _Bakura lent it to me._**

**N: Note to self: Make Bakura suffer dearly. Now, Seto, what to do to you?**

**S: _You can't do anything to me now._**

**N: Yes I can. MOKUBA!**

**Mokuba: (pops out of no where) Yes ma'am?**

**N: (pouts) Seto is being mean and won't sing.**

**M: Seto, do it for her (cute look) for me.**

**S:_ Don't-Give-In-To-Cuteness._**

**M: (even cuter look) Please Seto?**

**S: _Oh, alright. But I won't like it._**

**N&M: (cheer)**

**S:_ What am I singing?_**

**N: "These Words" by Natasha Bedingfield**

**S: _WHAT!_**

**N: Mokuba, do the disclaimer.**

**M: Nice doesn't own anything.**

**N: Thank you.**

**S: (mutters) _Traitor_ **

**Ch. 2: These Words**

**The next day after school**

**(Bakura singing)**

"_**Hug me, hug me, kiss me squeeze me. Hug me, hug me, kiss and-"**_

"**Okay Mr. Ryou, that's enough. Thank you," said the drama teacher, Mr. Barnett.**

**It was after school the next day and the talent show auditions were going, well okay for lack of a better word. But one person still hadn't shown up yet. One guess who.**

"**Where's rich boy?" asked Joey. **

"**I don't know. Kaiba usually punctual," replied Ryou.**

"**I hope nothing has happened to him," said Serenity with worry.**

"**What's happened to who?" said a voice.**

**The younger Kaiba brother, Mokuba, walked into theater and went to his friends.**

"**Hey Mokuba, where's that jerk of a brother of yours. Wait a minute. Why are you here?" asked Marik.**

"**Seto should be here already and I'd tried out, too," replied Mokuba.**

"'**He should be here'? We haven't seen Kaiba since school ended!" exclaimed Yugi.**

"**Okay people, the next person up is Seto Kaiba," said Mr. Barnett, "Mr. Kaiba, please come up."**

"**Where is he? I've got a camera to take blackmailing pictures with," said Duke, "Hey Bakura, Malik, is that video camera up yet?"**

"**We're almost ready," said Malik.**

"**What are you two doing?" asked Yami.**

"**We want to remember Kaiba's humiliating singing debut forever. HA HA HA!" said Bakura.**

"**Mr. Kaiba, if you don't come up here now, we're going have to kill you," said Mr. Barnett.**

**He snapped his finger and two thugs with swords and guns popped up.**

"**HOLY SPIT! Tha weren't lying! They will kill ya if you refuse to join!" exclaimed Joey.**

**Kaiba better shows up before they kill him," said Tristan.**

_**Meanwhile**_

**Seto Kaiba was backstage thinking about what he had to do.**

'**What was I thinking! How am I going to get out of this!' thought Kaiba.**

"**Kaiba, come out come out where ever you are, hun," said a sultry female voice.**

'**That voice…It can't be…Why would she be here?' thought Kaiba, as he looked to see who it was.**

**The voice belonged to Mai Valentine. She was looking for the CEO.**

"**Sheesh, Kaiba, you're going to get yourself killed," said Mai to herself.**

**(sigh) 'I better come out and face the music,' thought Kaiba as he walked to Mai.**

"**There you are! You had us all worried!" yelled Mai.**

"**What are you doing here Mai?" asked Kaiba.**

"**I'm working as the drama teacher's assistant," replied Mai.**

"**Oh…."**

"**You better get to the stage before they kill you!" said Mai.**

"**Oh no!" And Kaiba ran to the stage.**

"**Find Seto Kaiba and bring him to me, (smirking evilly) so I can cut his head off!" said the teacher.**

**All the students gulped as Kaiba walked in.**

"**I think I'll keep my head, if that's okay with you?" said Kaiba coolly.**

"**So good of you to join us. I hope you have something good, Mr. Kaiba."**

"**Of course I do"**

"**Well then go."**

**(takes a deep breath) "Okay I'm ready"**

"**This should be good," whispered Marik.**

**(Seto)**

These words are my own

Threw some chords together  
The combination D-E-F  
Is who I am, is what I do  
And I was gonna lay it down for you  
Try to focus my attention  
But I feel so A-D-D  
I need some help, some inspiration  
(But it's not coming easily)  
Whoah oh…

Trying to find the magic  
Trying to write a classic  
Don't you know, don't you know, don't you know?  
Waste-bin full of paper  
Clever rhymes, see you later

"**No way. The Seto Kaiba can sing!" said Joey.**

"**It's so melodious!" said Tea, Serenity, and Mai with their eyes sparkling.**

These words are my own  
From my heart flow  
I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you  
There's no other way  
To better say  
I love you, I love you...

Read some Byron, Shelly and Keats  
Recited it over a Hip-Hop beat  
I'm having trouble saying what I mean  
With dead poets and drum machines  
I know I had some studio time booked  
But I couldn't find a killer hook  
Now you've gone & raised the bar right up  
Nothing I write is ever good enough

These words are my own  
From my heart flow  
I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you  
There's no other way  
To better say  
I love you, I love you…

"**He is pretty good, Yugi," said Yami.**

"**Yeah, and it looks like Kaiba enjoying it," replied Yugi.**

"**Did you know your brother could sing, Mokuba?" asked Tea.**

"**Tch, of course I knew. He just doesn't like singing in front of people," said Mokuba.**

**(Seto)**

These words are my own  
From my heart flow  
I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you  
There's no other way  
To better say  
I love you, I love you…

I'm getting off my stage  
The curtains pull away  
No hyperbole to hide behind  
My naked soul exposes  
Whoah.. oh.. oh.. oh.. Whoah.. oh..

Trying to find the magic  
Trying to write a classic  
Waste-bin full of paper  
Clever rhymes, see you later

" **Are you guys getting this?" asked Tristan to Duke, Malik, and Bakura.**

**Those three were dancing and singing along with Kaiba.**

"**Hey! I thought you guys were trying to embarrass Kaiba!" said Joey.**

"**We are, we're just enjoying how good the song is," replied Malik.**

**(Seto)**

These words are my own  
From my heart flow  
I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you

That's all I got to say,  
Can't think of a better way,  
And that's all I've got to say,  
I love you, is that okay?

**(Silence)**

'**Did I do horrible?' thought Kaiba.**

"**Mr. Kaiba that was… that was…" said the teacher.**

"**Spit it out man!" yelled Kaiba harshly.**

"**That was the best singing I've heard in a while!"**

"**I hate to admit it, I mean, I really hate to admit, but that was good!" said Joey, " Kaiba can really sing."**

"**Okay. Auditions are over. In my hand are the people who will be performing in the talent show & show theater," said Mr. Barnett.**

"**Out of the 80 of you who tried out, only 13are on this list. I will call in the order they will be in the show.**

**1. Mokuba Kaiba 8. Tristan Taylor**

**2. Seto Kaiba 9. Yami Moto**

**3.Yugi Moto 10. Bakura Ryou**

**4. Tea Gardner 11. Malik Ishtar**

**5. Ryou Bakura 12. Marik Ishtar**

**6. Joey Wheeler 13. Serenity Wheeler**

**7. Duke Devlin**

"**All of us got in!" exclaimed Mokuba.**

"**Nooo!" said Kaiba, Bakura, Malik, and Marik.**

"**People, the show it next Friday. We'll have the show theater practice all the way to next Thursday, okay? Practice starts tomorrow. See you then. Don't be late," said the teacher.**

'**I can't believe this! I don't want to sing. It was hard to sing that song I sung, now I have to do it again! Why does Ra taunt me so?' thought Kaiba as he walked out of the theater.**

"**Bye Kaiba! You sung really well!" said Serenity as she walked by him.**

'**Maybe this will be fun' he thought as looked at Serenity.**

**Nice: That was long.**

**Seto:_ I know._**

**Mokuba: Cool I'm in the story now too!**

**Nice: Any one who guesses the song that Bakura singing gets a Mokuba plushie.**

**Oh and I can't think of what to make them sing. Help me. I must be some thing that Goes with their personality. I already have Mokuba's song. Bye R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Brothers Surivive

**Nice: Wow, 2 updates in on day. I'm getting good, eh Seto?**

**Seto:_ Yeah. But that's because the Governor of Georgia said you guys didn't have to go to school Monday and Tuesday, so that's why you're up at 2:00am. Even I'm asleep at this time._**

**Nice: I can't sleep okay! I wanted to put up this new chapter up before forget!**

**Seto:_ Okay, don't yell at me. So what's this chapter about?_**

**Nice: You and Mokuba sing "Survivor" by Destiny's Child!**

**Seto_: You little- You know what I'm too tired to insult you. By the way where is Mokuba?_**

**Mokuba: This candy is soooo gooood!**

**Seto: _Nooo! Mokuba, Drop the Candy!_**

**Mokuba: (running around at the speed of light)**

**Seto: (trying to catch Mokuba)**

**Nice: I Guess I have to do the disclaimer. (sighs) I Don't own any thing accept the story and its plot.**

**Mokuba: You Can't Catch Me SETO!**

**Nice: (sweat drops) On with the fic.**

**Ch. 3: The Kaiba Brothers "survive"**

"**That was good people! That was very good! But Seto and Bakura, show more enthusiasm with your dance moves, okay?" said Mr. Barnett.**

**It was two days later and the gang was just finishing the dance moves to one of the songs that they had been practicing called "Helena" by My Chemical Romance. They still hadn't picked who would sing it though. The teacher, Brad, was thinking about using Kaiba or Yami since they have the deepest voice. Kaiba didn't care and Yami wanted to be the person the coffin instead of singing. Brad wanted Tea to do it but he needed her to the more complicated parts of the dance. The others were doing okay with the dance.**

"**Now we have one more song we have to decide on before we go, okay?" said Brad, "Anyone familiar with the group Destiny's Child?"**

**All the girls' hands went up. Even Bakura's hand went up.**

**Everyone stared at the former tomb robber. **

"**What! I like their music," replied Bakura, "What's wrong with a guy like an all-woman R&B group?"**

"**Maybe I need to monitor want you listen to, Bakura," said Ryou.**

"**Let's get back on subject here. I need two people to sing their song, "Survivor". Any volunteers?" said Brad.**

"**Why don't we use those who can already work together, like Kaiba and his brother?" suggested Joey.**

**Kaiba, who was drinking some water, heard this and spit out the water in surprise and started choking. Mokuba, on the other hand, was excited at the suggestion.**

"**That's a great idea, Joey!" exclaimed Brad, "Seto, Mokuba. Why don't we see what you can do, okay? Here are the words."**

**He shoved the sheet music into both brothers' hands and pushed them to the middle o f the stage.**

**Kaiba glared back at Joey, who was trying very hard not to laugh.**

'**I'm gonna kill him' thought Kaiba.**

"**You did that on purpose, didn't you?" asked Yami.**

"**You know I did. I wanted to see that look on his face when he found out he would be singing a girl song," replied Joey.**

"**You do know he's going to kill you right?" said Duke.**

"**Oh yeah," replied Joey with a shudder, "He is going to mutilate me."**

"**Want to write your will, Joey?" said Tristan. **

"**You guys shut up! They are about to sing!" yelled Tea.**

**(Seto)**

9 million

Now that you're out of my life  
I'm so much better  
You thought that I'd be weak without you  
But I'm stronger  
You thought that I'd be broke without you  
But I'm richer  
You thought that I'd be sad without you  
I laugh harder  
You thought I wouldn't grow without you  
Now I'm wiser  
Though that I'd be helpless without you  
But I'm smarter  
You thought that I'd be stressed without you  
But I'm chillin'  
You thought I wouldn't sell without you   
Sold 9 million

"**Wow. That sounds just like Kaiba guys," said Yugi.**

"**Yeah it describes him so well," said Serenity.**

**(Seto and Mokuba)**

I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm not gon give up (What?)  
I'm not gon stop (What?)  
I'm gon work harder (What?)  
I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm gonna make it (What?)  
I will survive (What?)  
Keep on survivin' (What?)

I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm not gon give up (What?)  
I'm not gon stop (What?)  
I'm gon work harder (What?)  
I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm gonna make it (What?)  
I will survive (What?)  
Keep on survivin' (What?)

(Mokuba)

Thought I couldn't breathe without  
I'm inhaling  
You thought I couldn't see without you  
Perfect vision  
You thought I couldn't last without you  
But I'm lastin'  
You thought that I would die without you  
But I'm livin'  
Thought that I would fail without you  
But I'm on top  
Thought it would be over by now  
But it won't stop  
Thought that I would self destruct  
But I'm still here  
Even in my years to come  
I'm still gon be here

"That one sounds like Mokuba talking to Kaiba don't cha think?" asked Malik to his yami.

"Like they're arguing," said Marik.

(Mokuba and Seto)

I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm not gon give up (What?)  
I'm not gon stop (What?)  
I'm gon work harder (What?)  
I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm gonna make it (What?)  
I will survive (What?)  
Keep on survivin' (What?)

I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm not gon give up (What?)  
I'm not gon stop (What?)  
I'm gon work harder (What?)  
I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm gonna make it (What?)  
I will survive (What?)  
Keep on survivin' (What?)

(Seto, angel like)

I'm wishin' you the best  
Pray that you are blessed  
Bring much success, no stress, and lots of happiness

(Mokuba) I'm better than that

(Mokuba) I'm not gon blast you on the radio

(Seto) I'm better than that

(Seto) I'm not gon lie on you and your family

(Mokuba) I'm better than that

(Mokuba) I'm not gon hate on you in the magazines

(Seto) 'm better than that

(Seto) I'm not gon compromise my Christianity

(Mokuba) I'm better than that

(Mokuba) You know I'm not gon diss you on the internet

(Both) Cause my mama taught me better than that

"**Did their mom teach them not to diss people? Cuz' they do it me all the time," said Joey.**

"**Who knows?" said Bakura.**

**(Both)**

I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm not gon give up (What?)  
I'm not gon stop (What?)  
I'm gon work harder (What?)  
I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm gonna make it (What?)  
I will survive (What?)  
Keep on survivin' (What?)

I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm not gon give up (What?)  
I'm not gon stop (What?)  
I'm gon work harder (What?)  
I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm gonna make it (What?)  
I will survive (What?)  
Keep on survivin' (What?)

(Mokuba with Seto saying oh)

Oh (oh) oh (oh)...

After of all of the darkness and sadness  
Soon comes happiness  
If I surround my self with positive things  
I'll gain prosperity

(Both)

I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm not gon give up (What?)  
I'm not gon stop (What?)  
I'm gon work harder (What?)  
I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm gonna make it (What?)  
I will survive (What?)  
Keep on survivin' (What?)

"**It seems that you two can sing together," said Brad, "Therefore, I'm going to find a piece of music so you sing together. See you guys tomorrow!"**

"**Oh joy." said Kaiba with a raspy voice. Singing really high can hurt your voice especially if you're a teenage boy.**

**Joey tried to creep out of the theater without being seen by Kaiba, but to no avail.**

"**Oh, Joey," called Kaiba in a dangerous voice , "Come here for a sec. I want to talk to you.**

"**No stay away!"**

**Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr**

**Nice: I wonder if Seto caught Mokuba yet?**

**(sees Seto and Mokuba fast asleep)**

**Nice: (puts a blanket on them)(whispers) R&R people!**


	4. Chapter 4: Start of the Show and Mokuba'

**Nice: I'm soo sorry that I haven't updated. I had to go to school and I haven't been able to get to the computer.**

**Seto:_ Excuses, excuses._**

**Nice: What? Just because I'm not some super genius like you, I'm not supposed have problems with school? **

**Seto: _I guess some people are smarter than others._**

**Nice: Are you calling me STUPID!**

**Seto: _Do you really want me to answer that?_**

**N: Alright! (grabs a mallet) It's GO TIME YOU STUCK UP LITTLE-**

**Mokuba: Ok! While my brother and Nice duke it out, I'll do the disclaimer and start the story.**

**Nice does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the song "Overprotected" **

**(sounds of a vicious fight in the back ground)**

**M: (sweat drops) On With the fic!**

**Ch. 4: The Start of the Show and Mokuba's Song**

_**Next Friday**_

**The day had arrived and everyone was on edge, even Kaiba. He was nervous because he was afraid that everyone might and will laugh at what he had to do.**

**Mokuba, on the other hand, was excited. He couldn't wait for everyone to hear what he had to say. The song he had picked was the only one that said what needed to be said. He hoped that everyone, including his brother, would figure it out why he had picked it.**

**Seeing Mokuba lost in thought, Yugi said to Yami, "I wonder what's got to Mokuba? Is he afraid or something?"**

"**Dunno. My guess he is afraid of singing in front of a lot of people. Hey, what song is he singing, anyway?" said Yami.**

"**Yeah, he never told us, except Brad, what he was singing."**

"**It must be a surprise."**

"**Okay people, get ready for Mokuba's song and Kaiba your on deck," said Brad.**

"**Break a leg, everyone!" said Ryou.**

**Everyone stared at him.**

"**You guys don't know your theater talk, do you? 'Break a leg' means 'Good Luck'!"**

"**Oh," said everyone.**

"**Are you ready Mokuba?" asked Seto to his little brother.**

"**Yes. Just a little nervous," replied Mokuba.**

"**Aren't we all," muttered Seto.**

"**What did you say?"**

"**Nothing. I didn't say anything."**

"**Okay, good luck Seto!"**

'**I'm going to need it,' thought Seto.**

**Kaiba walked around backstage to see what the others were doing.**

**Joey and Tristan were stuffing their faces with food. Duke was looking for Serenity, while she was hiding for him inside the makeup room. Mai was putting makeup on Bakura and Marik, who were trying to escape the ropes that Mai used to tie them down to some chairs so they wouldn't run from her. Tea was picking which costume to wear while Ryou held the 50 plus pounds of costumes in his arms. Yugi, Yami, and Malik were talking to each other rapidly but with hushed voices so Kaiba couldn't hear what they were saying. But it must have been something good since they looked excited. And finally, Mokuba was in one of the side rooms training his voice.**

"**Hello everyone who came here tonight!" said a voice from the stage, "these young people have worked very hard to get here and sing for you!"**

"**I guess it's time for the show, guys," said Tea.**

"**Now our first performer is our youngest, Mokuba Kaiba. Mokuba, Please come on out and tell us what you are singing for us!"**

**Mokuba walked on stage in an all black rave-like outfit.**

"**Whoa! When Mokuba change his clothes?" asked Joey.**

"**Yeah. I didn't know he owned anything black. He looks really good in that color!" said Serenity.**

'**What is he doing?' thought Kaiba.**

"**Well, I'm singing the song "Overprotected" by Brittany Spears," said Mokuba.**

"**Really? What for?" asked the announcer.**

"**Well the song speaks for itself."**

"**Okay. Here's Mokuba Kaiba singing "Overprotected", people!"**

"**Why do you think Mokuba chose that song?" asked Malik.**

**Kaiba just shrugged.**

**(Mokuba spoken)**

**I need time (time)  
Love (love)  
Joy (joy)  
I need space  
I need me**

**(Mokuba singing)**

_**Say hello to the boy that I am!  
You're gonna have to see through my perspective  
I need to make misstakes just to learn who I am  
And I don't wanna be so damn protected  
There must be another way  
Cause I believe in taking chances  
But who am I to say  
What a boy is to do  
God, I need some answers**_

"**Whoa, that was kinda out of character for him," said Yami.**

"**I wonder who he's talking to, hmm?" asked Joey as he looked to Kaiba.**

"**Shut up! I'm trying to hear what he is saying!" said Kaiba harshly.**

**(Mokuba)**

_**What am I to do with my life  
(You will find out don't worry)  
How Am I supposed to know what's right?  
(You just got to do it your way)  
I can't help the way I feel  
But my life has been so overprotected**_

I tell 'em what I like  
What I won't  
What I don't  
But every time I do I stand corrected  
Things that I've known  
I can't believe what I hear about the world, I realize  
I'm Overprotected

**_There must be another way  
Cause I believe in taking chances  
But who am I to say  
What a boy is to do  
God I need some answers_**

What am I to do with my life  
(You will find out don't worry)  
How Am I supposed to know what's right?  
(You just got to do it your way)  
I can't help the way I feel  
But my life has been so overprotected

**The crowd was going wild and is dancing with the song.**

"**They really like him, don't they?" asked Bakura.**

"**Yep. He's an overnight sensation," replied Marik.**

**(Mokuba with aggression) **

**_I need time (love)  
I need space  
(This is it, this is it)_**

I don't need nobody  
Tellin me just what I wanna  
What I what what I'm gonna  
Do about my destiny  
I Say No, No  
Nobody tell me just what what what I wanna do, do  
I'm so fed up with people telling me to be  
Someone else but me

(Action!)

What am I to do with my life  
(You will find out don't worry)  
How Am I supposed to know what's right?  
(You just got to do it your way)  
I can't help the way I feel  
But my life has been so overprotected

I don't need nobody  
Tellin me just what I wanna  
What I what what I'm gonna  
Do about my destiny  
I Say No, No  
Ain't nobody tell me just what I wanna do, do  
I'm so fed up with people telling me to be  
Someone else but me!

**By this time, even backstage, nearly everyone is either chanting "Mokuba!" or singing along with him.**

**(Mokuba)**

**_What am I to do with my life  
(You will find out don't worry)  
How Am I supposed to know what's right?  
(You just got to do it your way)  
I can't help the way I feel  
But my life has been so overprotected!_**

**The song ended and Mokuba put his head to the side with some of his hair covering his face.**

**The girls in the crowd were screaming and sighing. They tossed roses at his feet. Mokuba picked them up and with a smirk, walked of stage.**

"**Mokuba that was so tight!" said Marik giving Mokuba a high five.**

"**Who knew you had it in you!" exclaimed Tea.**

**Kaiba walked over to his brother and said, "You want more freedom, huh? Okay then as soon as you can free yourself from this!"**

**Kaiba grabbed his brother and put him in a head lock and gave him a noogie.**

"**Hahahaha, no, hahaha stop! I'll get you for this!" cried Mokuba.**

**He freed himself and tackled Kaiba. "I win!" said Mokuba laughing.**

"**I hate to ruin this moment, but Kaiba, don't you have to go sing?" said Duke.**

"**Yeah," said Kaiba as he got up.**

'**I'll show them that I'm the best singer around,' thought Kaiba as he walked to the act curtain.**

"**I see you all liked our last one, huh? Well, here is his older brother, Seto Kaiba!" said the announcer.**

'**Here I go,' thought Kaiba as he walked on stage, into the bright light.**

_**To Be Continued **_

**Nice: (panting) You – can- fight- real- good.**

**Seto: (also panting) _You- Too._**

**Nice: Mokuba, brings us three boxes of bandages. And Tell the readers what's next.**

**Mokuba: Okay. Next chapter has my brother singing! Yaay! R&R people!**

**Now where are those bandages?**


	5. Chapter 5: Seto' Song

**Nice: Hi Peoples! Thanks for the reviews. I can't believe my story is so good! I'm so happy!**

**Seto: _I can't believe people are still reading this._**

**Nice: You can't believe! You're the star! Anyway don't you have a song to sing?**

**Seto:_ Yes I do. What is it?_**

**Nice: Just guess. (_cough) Harder to Breathe (cough)_**

**Seto: _What was that?_**

**N: Nothing. Just a bad cold. (mutters) idiot.**

_**S: You just called me an idiot!**_

**N: (innocently) No I didn't. Now do the disclaimer.**

**S: _Nice does not own anything but the plot_.**

**N:On with the Fic!**

**Ch. 5: Kaiba's song**

**Kaiba walked onto the stage. He was wearing black jeans with a black shirt that showed off his muscles and made some of the girls in the audience start drooling.**

"**Okay, Seto," said the announcer, "Your little brother got the audience pumped. Can you do the same?" **

"**Of course I can," replied Seto.**

"**Well, what are you singing for us then?"**

"**Harder to Breathe by Maroon 5."**

"**Okay. Well you heard it people! Here's Seto Kaiba with "Harder to Breathe!"**

**(Seto)**

**_How dare you say that my behavior is unacceptable  
So condescending unnecessarily critical  
I have the tendency of getting very physical  
So watch your step cause if I do you'll need a miracle_**

_**You drain me dry and make me wonder why I'm even here  
This Double Vision I was seeing is finally clear  
You want to stay but you know very well I want you gone  
Not fit to funkin' tread the ground that I'm walking on**_

"**Whoa. That was harsh," said Joey, "Do you think he was singing about us?"**

"**What do you think, baka," said Marik, "Of course he was! Now I know why he choose that song."**

"**Why?" asked Joey.**

"**Think about it."**

"**Hmmm..."**

**(Seto)**

_**When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
There's no way we're gonna give up  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe**_

_**What you are doing is screwing things up inside my head  
You should know better you never listened to what I've said  
Clutching your pillow and writhing in a naked sweat  
Hoping somebody someday will do you like I did**_

**The crowd is jamming to the song and singing the chorus. The girls in the crowd are fainting as he sings.**

**(Seto)**

_**When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
There's no way we're gonna give up  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe**_

_**Does it kill  
Does it burn  
Is it painful to learn  
That it's me that has all the control**_

_**Does it thrill  
Does it sting  
When you feel what I bring  
And you wish that you had me to hold**_

**_When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
There's no way we're gonna give up  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe _**

**_Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe!_**

**The song ended and the crowd (the girl part) went wild. Seto took a bow walked of stage. He ran into Yami, Yugi, and Mokuba.**

"**You choose that song to tell us off didn't you?" asked Yami.**

"**Wouldn't you like to know?" said Seto.**

"**That was great, Seto!" exclaimed Mokuba, "They loved you!"**

"**Yeah…"**

"**You did do okay," said Yugi.**

"**Don't you two have a song to do?"**

"**Oh yeah!" yelled both Yami and Yugi.**

"**Next up is Yugi Moto and Yami Moto!" said the announcer dude.**

"**Wish us luck!" said Yugi, as he and Yami walked out on stage.**

"**Okay dudes," said the announcer, "What will you be singing?"**

"**We're singing….."**

_**To be continued **_

**N: How was it?**

**S_: It was alright_**

**N: Okay then. Well you guys Know what to do. R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6: Light and Darkness

**Nice: Hi there! I know should update my other fic but I've been busy this one and-**

**Seto:_ Hurry up with your apology already, I want to see what Yugi and Yami sing for us since you left everyone at a cliffhanger._**

**N: I'm getting to that! I'm also posting a fic for Halloween, my fav holiday!**

**Seto:_ Whatever. It's not your going to kill me and Mokuba off in that story right?_**

**N: (_walks away with an evil look on face) _Sure I won't. (_under breath)_ Yeah right.**

**S: (looks afraid) _Nice? You wouldn't, would you? Nice answer me!_ (runs after her)**

**Mokuba: Since they went away, I'll do the disclaimer. **

**Nice doesn't own nutin' but the plot.**

**Ch. 6: Light and Darkness**

"**We're singing Evanescence's "Going Under," replied Yugi and Yami.**

"**Any particular reason?" asked the announcer dude.**

"**I betrayed Yugi (1) here and felt terrible about it after wards," said Yami, with his voice filled with sadness.**

"**Awww," the crowd said with sympathy.**

"**Oh gag me with a spoon,' said Marik disgustingly. **

"**I know. Someone kill me now or the sappiness will!" said Bakura.**

"**Hey shut up you two or do I have to bring out the frying pan of doom!" said Ryou manically.**

**Everyone looks at Ryou.**

"**He starting to act like you, Bakura," said Malik.**

**(with a motherly look) "They grow up so fast!" said Bakura lovingly but then added, "He's scaring me, though."**

"**This day keeps getting weirder, eh?" said Seto to everyone who hasn't talked yet.**

**They all nodded.**

_**Back to Yugi and Yami who told everyone the whole story**_

**(in tears) "Well that was a very sad story, boys," said the announcer, "Sing your song boys while I go get some tissues."**

**(Yugi singing)**

_**Now I will tell you what I've done for you  
50 thousand tears I've cried  
Screaming Deceiving and Bleeding for you  
And you still won't hear me**_

**(Yami )**

_**(I'm going under)**_

**(Yugi)**

_**Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself  
Maybe I'll wake up for once  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom  
I'm dying again**_

**(Yugi and Yami)**

_**I'm going under  
Drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under**_

**(Yami)**

_**Blurring and Stirring the truth and the lies  
So I don't know what's real and what's not  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
So I can't trust myself anymore  
I'm dying again**_

**(Yugi and Yami)**

_**I'm going under  
Drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through**_

"**Very dark song, isn't Seto?" asked Mokuba.**

"**Yeah.." said Seto. 'I can't believe the crowd loves them!' he thought.**

**Sure enough the crowd was wilder than they were with the Kaiba brothers' songs. The girls were trying to get on the stage but was stopped by security. Everyone tensed when they started to sing the bridge, sensing some inner angst between the hikari and yami. **

**(Yugi)** **_So_** **_go on and scream. Scream at me I'm so far away_**

**(Yami)** **_I won't be broken again. I've got to breathe I can't keep going under_**

**They sung the chorus again and ended the song. The fangirls got past the guards and ran to Yami and Yugi.**

**Seeing the girls, they hauled ass off the stage to hide.**

"**We love you Yami and Yugi! You guys are soooo cute!" screamed the girls.**

"**Stay away from us!" yelled Yami and Yugi.**

**They found an air vent to hide in. 'Good thing we're so small' they both said in their mind link as they crawled in.**

"**Don't tell them we're in here," said Yami to the others.**

**Soon the girls showed up. **

"**Yami kun , Yugi kun, where are you?" said one the girls.**

"**They're not here! Where did you two go?" they cried as they walked back to their seats.**

"**It's safe to come out now, guys," said Tea as soon as the coast was clear.**

"**That was close!" said Yugi, "I thought they were going to tear us apart!"**

"**Yeah," was Yami's only reply.**

"**How come girls won't do that with us?" asked Tristan.**

"**Yeah! We're hotter than those two!"**

"**We're just cuter than you two. It's the kid like size," said Yami with a smirk.**

**Seto, Marik, Malik, and Bakura roared with laughter.**

"**What are you laughing at?" said Tristan seething.**

"**Sorry, that was suppressed laughter," said Marik gasping.**

"**At what?"**

"**The Pharaoh and his hikari, running from a bunch of girls!"**

"**That's not funny!" exclaimed Yugi and Yami, "They were vicious !"**

"**I, for one, would not be afraid of a bunch of girls," said Bakura.**

"**Say, doesn't Tea have to sing next?" asked Serenity.**

"**OH MY! I forgot!" exclaimed Tea. She ran to the stage to sing.**

"**My gosh, she's dense," said Marik.**

"**Be Nice!" yelled Ryou as he hit Marik on the head with a frying pan.**

**As he fell, Ryou laughed a laugh that was similar to Bakura's evil laugh.**

"**Okay, what's with you?" asked Seto.**

**Ryou holds up a book called _How to Control the Evil Yami's You Have in Your Life._**

"**The first step is scaring them by fighting back," said Ryou with a sweet smile.**

**Then he said darkly and Yami Bakura like, "So you better beware, Bakura, because sweet Ryou is gone. Do I make myself clear!"**

**Bakura, who is cowering in the corner, nods.**

"**Good!" said Ryou sweetly again. "Now let's go hear Tea sing." He walks away.**

"**Brother, he scares me," said a whimpering Mokuba.**

"**I know, I know," said a very scared Seto.**

"**It's official. Ryou has gone off the deep end," said Joey.**

**Everyone, except the unconscious Marik, silently agreed.**

"**Okay!" said a booming voice from the stage, "Here's Tea with-**

**To be continued **

**Nice: How was it?**

**Seto_: It's was funny! Especially crazy Ryou_!**

**N: Hey did everyone see the very beginning of the Memory arc? The beginning scene was cool how it had Ryou running from Bakura's voice and he went into the church and all the glass broke with Ryou screaming as the glass headed for him. And who is 4kids fooling with the guy shooting Young Grandpa Moto with a slingshot! A Freaking Slingshot! If you read the manga he was shot with a gun not a pebble. Come on people now that was stupid. I hate how they dub Yu-Gi-Oh. Funanimation can do a better job than that. At least they keep blood and stuff like that in there. Sorry about that I had to get that off my chest. Seto finish up for me.**

**Seto: R&R people or she'll rant like that again!**

**Nice: I Heard That! **

**(1) He talking about when he lost Yugi's soul and the song is mainly about that and the duel they had in the valley of spirts.  
**

_**  
**_


	7. Chapter 7: Tea the Butterfly

**N: Man, its been so long since I updated this story! But due to more reviews I decided to update this one before my new fic Fight the Bad Guys! Check it out, Part 1 is done!**

**Seto:_ I can believe I was the bad guy! I can be nice!_**

**N: Yeah right! And Bakura loves to wear pink bunny pjs to bed!**

**S: O.O _He does?_**

**N: (shakes head in shame) Just do the disclaimer.**

**S: Nice doesn't own Yu-gi-oh or Dance Dance Revolution.**

**N: On with the Fic!**

**Ch. 7: Tea the "Butterfly"**

"**Here's Tea Gardner with "Butterfly!" Any particular reason you picked this song from the very popular game _Dance Dance Revolution_, Miss Gardner?" asked the announcer.**

"**Well I like to dance and want to be a professional dancer," replied Tea.**

"**Figures that she would choose a dancing song," said Kaiba.**

**Then Mai rushed to the gang. She panted, "You guys need to get dressed! Now!"**

**They all asked, "Dressed for what?"**

"**You guys," she pointed to Kaiba, Yami, and Bakura, "are supposed to dance with Tea in this song! Now come on!" She pushed the shocked boys to the dressing rooms.**

"**Now wait just a minute here! I didn't know we had to dance!" yelled Bakura as Mai shoved him some costumes. **

"**Here, put these on and be out in a three minutes!"**

**The three boys looked at the clothes they were to wear.**

"**NO Fricken Way! I will not wear this!" yelled Kaiba.**

"**It seems we have to, Kaiba, "said Yami sadly.**

"**Well she owes me if I wear this thing!" exclaimed Bakura.**

**A little while later**

"**Are you boys ready?" asked Mai.**

"**Yes," they said in unison.**

"**Good because Tea is about to sing her song."**

**On stage**

**Tea puts on the ear microphones and steps to the center of the stage. She is wearing a pink and red kimono with butterflies on it and the red bow on the back of it was big and looked like butterfly wings .The music starts and Tea loosened up the kimono as she started to dance.**

**Tea singing**

_**Ay, iyaiyai,**_

_**Ay, iyaiyai**_

_**A-a-a iyaiyai, **_

_**Where's my samurai**_

**As soon as she says samurai, Kaiba, Yami, and Bakura step on to the stage in samurai costumes. Kaiba's face shows no expression but his eyes show hatred. Yami looks uncomfortable and Bakura looks like he's about to kill someone. They start dancing in step with Tea.**

**Tea Singing**

_**I've been searching for a man**_

_**All across Japan**_

_**Just to find, to find my samurai**_

_**Someone who is strong**_

_**But still a little shy**_

_**Yes I need, I need my samurai**_

**The boys throw off their samurai costumes to reveal underneath… butterfly costumes! The crowd went "Aww!" And Joey, Tristan, Duke, and Malik start laughing. Kaiba's wearing blue, Yami black, and Bakura green.**

**Tea singing**

_**Ay, ay, ay,**_

_**I'm your little butterfly**_

_**Green, black and blue,**_

_**Make the colours in the sky**_

_**Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly**_

_**Green, black and blue,**_

_**Make the colours in the sky**_

_**I've been searching in the woods**_

_**And high upon the hills**_

_**Just to find, to find my samurai**_

_**Someone who won't regret**_

_**To keep me in his net**_

_**Yes I need, I need my samurai**_

**The three boys started to do club-like dancing and started to sing along with Tea.**

**Tea and the Boys**

_**Ay, ay, ay,**_

_**I'm your little butterfly**_

_**Green, black and blue,**_

_**Make the colours in the sky**_

_**Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly**_

_**Green, black and blue,**_

_**Make the colours in the sky**_

**By this time, the boys backstage were laughing so hard that they couldn't breathe. During this, Marik finally woke up. He looked around with a confused look on his face. He stared in bewilderment at the laughing boys.**

"**Hey, why are you guys laughing?" he asked.**

**Since they couldn't speak, Joey pointed to the stage at three boys in butterfly costumes. Marik busted out laughing and fell to the floor.**

"**Oh, hahaha, God! The Priest, the Pharaoh, and the Tomb Robber! Dancing as butterflies!" said Marik, as he laughed his ass off.**

**The three boys on stage were glad the song was coming to an end. They wanted to save what shred of their dignity was left.**

'**I'm gonna kill her. I'm gonna kill her,' repeated Kaiba in his head.**

'**I'm gonna break her legs so she can never dance and then I'll cut out her tongue so she can never talk again and then I'll…' thought Bakura.**

'**I'm gonna…give her a talking to when this is over,' thought Yami.**

**Tea singing**

_**Ay, iyaiyai,**_

_**Ay, iyaiyai**_

_**A-a-a iyaiyai, **_

_**Where's my samurai**_

_**Ay, iyaiyai,**_

_**Ay, iyaiyai**_

_**A-a-a iyaiyai, **_

_**Where's my samurai**_

**Tea whipped out a fan and covered her face. The girls and some of the boys (the rest of the boys were laughing their heads off) were clapping and cheering.**

**The three boys grabbed Tea and dragged her backstage.**

"**Why in the heck did you ask us to dance with you?" yelled the boys.**

"**What? I didn't ask you. I wanted Duke, Tristan, and Joey to dance with me, not you three. You three might kill me for doing that," said Tea.**

**Kaiba, Yami, and Bakura turned to look at Duke, Joey, and Tristan, but they were already gone.**

"**Where the (bleep) did they go?" screamed Bakura.**

"**You go that way, Bakura. And Kaiba go that way! We will find them!" said Yami. And with that, they ran off.**

"**Oh, I almost forgot," said Bakura, "Good luck with your song Ryou!"**

"**Uh, thanks?" said Ryou.**

"**That's right! You're up next Ryou!" exclaimed Yugi.**

"**I don't think I sing as well as you guys."**

"**Nonsense! I bet you can sing pretty well! Now get out on that stage and sing your heart out!" said Mokuba.**

"**Thanks! I needed that!" said Ryou. He walked on to the stage and stepped up to the mic.**

"**Um, I'm going to be singing…."**

_**To be Cont.**_

**N: That went well! It took me a very long time to think this up!**

**B: What will my hikari be singing?**

**N: You'll just have to read the next chapter. But for now, Review responses! **

**Sunlitsong:  I had already picked out Ryou's song, sorry. But for Tea's song, I had to think about all the dance songs I knew and I remembered a song from dance dance revolution and I thought "That's it!" But for future songs for the other characters tell me what you want them to sing. The order in which they will be singing is in Chapter two.**

**Broken: He is singing again actually he's going to be one off the main singers in a few chapters and thanks for the suggestion! **

**Dhani: Thanks for the review and that's kinda freaky. Oh your fic is getting good! Keep it up!**

**N: R&R people! Peace out!**


	8. Chapter 8: Ryou's Shadow

**Nice: Hi! I hope you guys liked the last chapter!**

**Seto: _You made me dress up in a butterfly suit!_**

**N: You looked sexy in it! And you danced so naturally in it, one might have thought you liked it.**

**S: _NO I DID NOT_!**

**N: Okay, chillax. Just do the disclaimer, okay?**

**S: Fine! I will! Nice doesn't own Yu-Gi-oh or Dance Dance Revolution 5th Mix**

**On with the show!**

**Ch.8: Ryou's Shadow**

"**Um, I'm singing 'Moonlight Shadow' from Dance Dance Revolution," said Ryou meekly.**

"**I'm sorry I didn't hear you. Speak louder," asked the announcer.**

"**I'm singing 'Moonlight Shadow!' said Ryou loudly.**

"**Okay. Why are you singing it?"**

"**It's dedicated to a certain person I know. He moves like a shadow in the night."**

**Bakura stopped choking the daylights out of Duke. He had found him hiding in the cold dark corner of the theater.**

'**Is he talking about me?' he wondered as he loosened his grasp on Duke's throat. Duke, who was turning blue from lack of air, was relived that Bakura had loosened he throat and he nosily took in fresh air.**

"**Like a shadow?" asked the announcer.**

"**Yeah, he liked, no, loved to steal things," said Ryou nervously.**

'**Darn right I do!' said Bakura proudly. He let go of Duke. Duke took his chance and tried to run but Bakura grabbed him by his collar.**

"**Now where do you think you were going to?" Bakura asked evilly. "Sit still until Ryou's done singing!"**

**Duke whimpered and sat down on the floor. 'I hope Ryou's song is long!' he thought desperately. **

"**Well, I'm not going to get into that. So, here's Ryou Bakura with 'Moonlight Shadow!'" said the announcer.**

**Ryou singing**

_**The last that ever she saw him**_

_**Carried away by a moonlight shadow**_

_**He passed on worried and warning**_

_**Carried away by a moonlight shadow**_

_**Lost in a riddle that Saturday Night**_

_**Far away on the other side**_

_**He was caught in the middle of a desperate fight**_

_**And she couldn't find how to push through**_

**Ryou started swinging his hips with the beat. Everyone one was lost in the songs melody. Kaiba stopped beating up Joey and Yami stop lecturing Tristan. The fangirls in the crowd was sighing and swooning as Ryou sang the next verse.**

**Ryou singing**

_**The trees that whisper in the evening**_

_**Carried away by a moonlight shadow**_

_**Sing a song of sorrow and grieving**_

_**Carried away by a moonlight shadow.**_

_**All she saw was a silhouette of a gun,**_

_**Far away on the other side.**_

_**He was shot six times by a man on the run**_

_**And she couldn't find how to push through.**_

_**I stay, I pray**_

_**See you in heaven one day.**_

**Bakura's eyes were tearing up and he sighed. " He makes me so proud!" he said.**

**Duke saw his chance and made a break for it. Bakura didn't even notice.**

**Ryou singing**

_**Four A.M. in the morning**_

**_Carried away by a moonlight shadow_**

_**I watched your vision forming**_

**_Carried away by a moonlight shadow_**

_**I stay, I pray**_

**_See you in heaven one day_**.

**The song ended and the crowd clapped and cheered. The fangirls ran to the stage but was blown back by wave of shadow magic. **

"**What was that!" they exclaimed.**

**Bakura walked to the stage. "Stay away from him or else!" he roared to them. "Stay away you crazed, stalker, freaky, girls!"**

"**Oh, I get it," said one of the girls, "You and him are a couple."**

**Both Ryou and Bakura yelled, " WTF! I don't roll that way! I like women! Hot, sexy, smart, women!"**

"**Okay. Just checking."**

**Everyone backstage was laughing so hard.**

"**They're going to be P.O. d for weeks!" laughed Yami.**

**The two boys stormed off the stage in embarrassment.**

**Meanwhile, Kaiba got done beating the crap out of Joey.**

"**You won't do anything like that ever again, right Mutt?" said Kaiba manically. **

"**Um.. Holy crap! I've got a song to sing! See ya, Moneybags!" said Joey as he ran like the wind to the stage.**

"**Get back here! Oh, well. I can get him later. Let's go see what's he singing." said Kaiba thoughtfully. **

**Joey got to the mic and said, "Hi there, ladies and gents. I'm Joey Wheeler and I'm your entertainment for tonight. I'll be singing a personal favorite called…."**

_**To be cont.**_

**N: Wow that was short! **

**B: Maybe because it's past your bedtime?**

**N: People tell me if this sounds weird to you. I'm almost 16 and my mom makes me go to bed at 10:00! But enough about me. R&R people! Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9: Joey's Girl

**Nice: Hiya! I hope you guys liked my new fic Moonlit Roses! I hope you like it!**

**Seto:_ I hope they hate it._**

**N: Do you have to be so negative?**

**S:_ I can't help it. It's my nature._**

**N: Nature my butt. You just like making people feel bad, don't you?**

**S: (shrugs) _It's what I do._**

**N: Well I got something for you later. Now do the disclaimer.**

**S:_ I can take what ever you dish out. Nice doesn't own Yu-gi-oh or The Click Five_**

**N: On with the fic.**

**Ch. 9: Joey's Girl**

"**I'll be singing a personal favorite called 'Just the Girl' by The Click Five!" said Joey.**

"**Why this song, Mr. Wheeler? Is it for someone special?" asked the announcer. **

"**I won't give out any names, but she's a really beautiful girl who can really kick my butt if she wanted to."**

"**Hey Mai, I think Joey's talking about you," said Yugi.**

"**What! He thinks I'm beautiful? Aww…" said Mai with a dreamy look on her face.**

"**Well people, here's Joey Wheeler singing 'Just The Girl!'" said the announcer.**

**Joey singing**

**_She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
She pushed me in the pool  
At our last school reunion  
She laughs at my dreams  
But I dream about her laughter  
Strange as it seems  
She's the one I'm after_**

"**How cute. He choose a song that talks about you," said Tea.**

"**I'm not cold or cruel. I just play hard to get!" said Mai with a pout.**

**Joey singing**

_**Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep coming back for more  
She's just the girl I'm looking for**_

_**She can't keep a secret  
For more than an hour  
She runs on one hundred proof attitude power  
And the more she ignores me  
The more I adore her  
What can I do  
I'd do anything for her**_

"**I so can keep a secret for more than an hour!" said Mai fuming.**

"**How long can you keep a secret?" asked Mokuba.**

"**The longest I've kept a secret was for two hours!" said Mai proudly.**

**Everyone sweat dropped and shook their heads.**

**Joey singing**

_**Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep coming back for more  
She's just the girl I'm looking for**_

The way she sees it's me  
On her caller I.D.  
She won't pick up the phone  
She'd rather be alone  
But I can't give up just yet  
Cause every word she's ever said  
Still ringing in my head  
Still ringing in my head

"**He's right. I don't pick up the phone when he calls," said Mai.**

"**What! Why?" asked Serenity.**

"**I know what he's going to ask. He was going to ask me out," said Mai sadly.**

"**You say that like it's a bad thing," said Yami.**

"**I just don't want to date anyone right now."**

"**Oh."**

**The crowd was cheering for Joey and dancing as he sung the rest of the song.**

**Joey singing**

**_She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
Knows just what to say  
So my whole day is ruined_**

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep coming back for more

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep coming back for more  
Oh, I keep coming back for more  
She's just the girl I'm looking for

Just the girl I'm looking for  
I'm looking for  
I'm looking for  
I'm looking for  
Just the girl I'm looking for…

**The crowd cheered and clapped for Joey. Joey bowed and was about to walk off the stage when Mai stormed on stage. She stopped right in front of Joey, her eyes ablaze with anger.**

'**I'm 'bout to get it…bad,' thought Joey as he braced himself for Mai's wrath. Mai swung her fist to his face…**

**( Sounds of someone getting the crap beaten out of them)**

"**Oh my! I never seen someone's back bend that way!" exclaimed the announcer.**

**The everyone back stage cringed when Mai kicked Joey where the sun doesn't shine.**

"**Oooh! I felt that one!" said Marik wincing.**

**( More fighting sounds)**

"**So Joey, have you had enough?" asked Mai as she cracked her knuckles. **

**You could barely tell that had been Joey. What was left of him, looked at Mai and said, "Yes."**

"**Yes, what?"**

"**Yes, Mai, oh Queen of all that is beautiful and pure. And who is better than me in everyway."**

"**That's good," said Mai as she kissed him on the cheek, "Thanks for dedicating that song to me. That was very sweet of you." She winked at him and walked away.**

"**That.. was.. entertaining…" said Kaiba.**

"**Um, yeah. If you say so," said Yami.**

**The announcer dude cleared his throat. "Well that was one of the worst beat-downs I've seen in a while. But let's move on. Here is next act, Duke and Tristan!"**

**Duke and Tristan glared at each other. They both thought the same thing, 'I'm going to show Serenity who's better!'**

_**To be cont.**_

**( Seto laughing in the background)**

**N: Um Seto hasn't stopped laughing since the whole fight scene. He's starting to creep me out…**

**(Seto still laughing)**

**N: I've got to call the men in the white suits to come and give Seto his meds. (whips out cell and whispers in it) Um, yeah it's me he's doing it again. Yeah he really is laughing. How long? That's too long! ( looks up to see readers still there) Oh, I forgot about you guys. Um, R&R people.**


	10. Chapter 10: She loves me, not you!

**Nice: All the lovely reviews! (sighs)**

**Seto: Could you stop swooning over your reviews and get me out this straightjacket!**

**N: And risk you getting into one of your laughing fits again? No way!**

**S: That was a one time thing! I swear!**

**N: I'll let you out… (Seto looks on happily)…after the next chapter (Seto looks sad) I can't risk you killing me because what's going to happen in a few chapters.**

**S: What's going to happen? What are you going to me? Tell me!**

**N: You're acting crazy again… Do I need to give you a shot?**

**S: Um…no?**

**N: Good now do the disclaimer.**

**S: Nice doesn't own anything. And she doesn't own Dream.**

**N: Oh this chapter is dedicated to Acutekitty1! Thanks for the song. I didn't have a song for them. **

**ON with the fic!**

**Ch.10: She loves me, not you!**

"**Okay boys," said the announcer dude, "What are you singing for us today?"**

"**Well _I_ am sing- , started Duke.**

"**We _both _are singing 'He Loves You Not' by Dream," said a glaring Tristan.**

"**Maybe it was a bad idea for those two to sing together," said a worried Serenity.**

"**Yeah, they might kill each other!" said Marik gleefully. Everyone stared at him.**

"**What?"**

"**That was mean, Marik! Do I need to get out the frying pan?" said Ryou manically.**

**Marik cowered from the white haired boy. "N-no, s-sir," he stuttered.**

"**Good! Now be a good yami and get me some creampuffs!"**

**Marik scrambled away to find some creampuffs.**

"**Hahaha! That was priceless!" said Bakura and Malik. **

"**Shh! Tristan and Duke are about to start!" exclaimed Tea.**

"**This should be good…" said Joey.**

**On the stage, Tristan and Duke grabbed their mics and glared at each other.**

'**I'm gonna beat him. I'm gonna show Serenity who better!' thought both boys.**

"**Okay everybody! Here's Duke Devlin and Tristan Taylor with 'He loves you not!'**

**Tristan and Duke singing**

_**Give it your all boy, give it all ya got.**_

_**Take your chance at a second hand shot.**_

_**Say what you want boy, Do what you do.**_

_**She's never gonna, gonna make it with you.**_

**Duke singing**

_**Pulling petals off a flower trying to get your way.**_

_**Keep pulling til' it says what you want to say.**_

_**Boy, you can pick a field full of daisies,**_

_**But she'd still be my baby.**_

_**I know you can hardly wait till I'm away from her,**_

_**Instinctively, I know what you're thinking,**_

_**You'll be giving him an open invitation,**_

_**But my baby won't be taken in.**_

"**Wow! Who knew dice boy could sing so well!" said Joey.**

"**Hey Yami, do think that song is about who's going to get Serenity?" whispered Yugi so Joey nor Serenity could hear.**

"**Yeah, I think so," replied Yami.**

**Duke singing**

_**You can pout your cherry lips,**_

_**Try to tempt her with a sweet kiss.**_

_**You can flitt your pretty eyes,**_

_**She ain't got her hands tied.**_

_**No chains to unlock,**_

_**So free to do what she wants.**_

_**She's into what he's got,**_

_**She loves me, she loves you not.**_

_**No matter what you do, she's never gonna be with you.**_

_**She's into what he's got,**_

_**She loves me, she loves you not.**_

**Duke smirked at Tristan when he finished his part.**

**Tristan frowned and started to sing.**

**Tristan singing**

_**You're the kind of boy that's always up for do or dare.**_

_**Only want him just because she's there.**_

_**Always looking for a new ride,**_

_**The grass is greener on the other side.**_

**_You're the kind of boy, who's not use to hearing no,_**

_**All your lovers try to take you where you wanna go.**_

_**It doesn't matter how hard you try, you're never gonna get with my **_

_**girl.**_

"**Hey!" exclaimed Serenity, "Their singing about me! About who can date me!"**

"**Took you long enough," said Kaiba under his breath. Mokuba heard him and elbowed him in the gut.**

"**Ow! What was that for?" said Kaiba.**

"**You know why," said Mokuba.**

**Kaiba just scowled at his brother.**

**Tristan singing**

_**No chains to unlock,**_

_**So free to do what she wants,**_

**_She's into what he's got (Duke: that's me)_**

_**She loves me, She loves you not.**_

**_No matter what you do, she's never gonna be with you._**

_**She's into what he's got,**_

_**She loves me, she loves you not.**_

**Both singing**

_**Doesn't matter what you do, she's never gonna be with you.**_

_**Give it your all boy, give it all ya got.**_

_**You can take your chance at a second hand shot.**_

_**Say what you want boy, do what you do.**_

_**She's never gonna make it with you.**_

**_You can pout your cherry lips (Tristan: yeah)_**

**_Try to tempt him with a sweet kiss (Duke: sweet kiss)_**

**_You can flitt your pretty eyes (Tristan: pretty eyes)_**

_**She ain't got his hands tied.**_

**The girls in the crowd were swooning over the two boys but they were too caught up in each other to notice.**

"**Oh that Duke Devlin so hot!" squealed one girl.**

"**What's the other guy's name, because I want his number!" said another.**

"**Who cares? They're both hot and sexy! Not as sexy as Kaiba or Yugi or Yami, but still hot!" exclaimed a third.**

_**No chains to unlock,**_

_**So free to do what she wants.**_

_**She's into what he's got,**_

_**She loves me, she loves you not.**_

_**No matter what you do, she's never gonna be with you.**_

_**She is into what she's got, (take your best shot)**_

_**She loves me, She loves you not...**_

_**No chains to unlock,**_

_**So free to do what she wants.**_

_**She's into what he's got,**_

_**She loves me, she loves you not.**_

_**No matter what you do, she's never gonna be with you.**_

_**She is into what he's got, (take your best shot)**_

_**She loves me, She loves you not...**_

_**No Matter What you Do, she's never gonna be with you**_

**_She's into what she's got (Both: that's me)_**

_**She loves me, she loves you not.**_

**The crowd cheered when they finished their song. The two boys quickly ran to Serenity.**

"**So how did I do? I did I do well? Did you like it?" they asked her.**

"**You both did well!" she said as she patted them on the head. "I love you both…" the two boys lit up, "like brothers!"**

**Serenity walked away from the two boys.**

**Both boys looked crestfallen. "Man we went from friend status to brothers! Now we have no chance!" both said sadly.**

**Just then, Marik busted in carrying two boxes of creampuffs.**

"**I- had-to look- everywhere- for- these- things!" he panted.**

**Ryou ran over and snatched them from Marik viciously.**

"**Mine!" he hissed. And then he started to run to the dressing rooms, but then turned around and said, "Good luck, Bakura!" and then ran away.**

"**Okay. What's his problem?" asked Kaiba.**

"**Ryou crazy about creampuffs. He'll do anything to get them. Like this one time at the bakery, there was this really old lady was taking her sweet time ordering something, and Ryou was getting impatient so he said, 'Old hag! Hurry and order you damn food before I put you six feet under!' and the lady was 'Make me, fag!' Well that pissed Ryou off and he, well, um... let's just say that it left _me_ scarred for life," said Bakura with a shudder.**

"**Well, what did he do?" asked Yami.**

"**He started a bar fight right there in the bakery. He gave that lady and anyone got in his way the worst beat-down they had in their pathetic lives!"**

"**Not gentle Ryou! That's something you would do!" exclaimed Tea.**

"**I know! That's what freaked me out!" said Bakura.**

"**Hmph! That's nothing until you see Mokuba on one of his sugar highs!" exclaimed Kaiba. He shuddered at the thought of it.**

"**Well that's enough of that!" said Malik as he grabbed both Marik and Bakura by the collar, "Let's get out onto that stage and show them what we're made of!"**

"**My, he's chipper about this," muttered Bakura.**

"**I know. I bet hanging around the Pharaoh did this to him," sighed Marik.**

**Malik let them go and ran to the mic and said, "Hi everyone! My name is Malik and this is Marik and Bakura! And we're going to sing…**

_**To be cont.**_

**N: that was good chapter! What are the three boys going to sing? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Oh to all of the readers that reads my third fic Fight the Bad Guys! Expect a update tomorrow or Friday night or Saturday! Happy Thanksgiving People! Be safe and don't d things I wouldn't do!**

**S: That means don't drink and drive! Give the keys to someone else! We need you here to read Nice's stories!**

**N: R&R!**


	11. Chapter 11: Do Somethin Marik & Bakura!

**N: Hi! (screams) I'm soo mad right now!**

**S: Why are you mad?**

**N: Someone reported my favorite author and took all of stories down! Kikoken is a very good writer and who ever did this should be ashamed of their selves! I hope you're happy who ever did this! When I find out did that I'll kick their (Seto covers Nice's mouth)**

**N: Why did you do that!**

**S: There are little kids reading this fic and to have someone saying so very colorful words is not very good for them. Do you want to get reported too?**

**N: No. Sorry bout that but I'm really pissed about this!**

**S: I know you are. To calm yourself go drink some tea while I do the disclaimer okay?**

**N: Fine. (walks off)**

**S: Nice doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Britney Spears**

**On with the fic!**

**Ch.11: Do Somethin' Marik and Bakura!**

"**We're singing 'Do Something' by Britney Spears!" exclaimed Malik happily.**

"**What! I didn't agree with that!" said both yamis.**

"**Well when I asked you two what you wanted to sing you both said, "I don't care." So I picked for you!"**

"**Aw, man!"**

"**So are you three boys ready?" asked the announcer dude.**

"**Yes we are!" said Malik.**

"**Okay everyone! Here's Bakura, Malik, and Marik with 'Do Something!'"**

**Malik speaking**

_**Do ya feel this?**_

**Marik**

_**I'm gonna feel this...**_

_**Are you ready?**_

**Bakura**

_**I don't think so...**_

**Malik singing**

**_Somebody give me my truck  
So we can ride on the clouds  
So we can turn up the base like..._**

Somebody pass my guitar (Malik pulls out a guitar and pretends to play it)_  
So we can look like a star   
And spend this cash like...  
_

"**What cash? As far as I know, all three of them are broke," said Kaiba.**

"**Not all of us are rich, like you Kaiba!" said Joey angrily. "Right Mai?"**

"**Um, well…I'm sorta rich," said Mai meekly.**

"**What! You are?"**

"**I thought you knew?"**

"**No, I didn't."**

**All three boys singing**

_**  
What ya gonna do when the crowd goes "eohh"?  
Why y'all standin' on the wall?  
Music's starting everywhere  
So why don't you just move along?**_

_**I see ya lookin' at me  
Like I'm some kinda freak  
Get up outta ya seat  
Why Don't ya do somethin' ?**_

I see ya lookin' at me  
Like I got what ya need  
Get up outta ya seat  
Why Don't ya do somethin' ?

**Marik singing**

**_Now ya all in my grill  
Cus I say what I feel  
Only rock to what's real, now (_ Malik: _bump, bump)  
But I can't do that with you  
Already here with my crew  
You can roll if you can't  
Don't be a ( _Bakura:_ punk, punk)_**

**All three singing**

_**What ya gonna do when the crowd goes "eohh"?  
Why y'all standin' on the wall?  
Music's starting everywhere  
So why don't you just move along?**_

I see ya lookin' at me  
Like I'm some kinda freak   
Get up outta ya seat  
Why Don't ya do somethin' ?

I see ya lookin' at me  
Like I got what ya need  
Get up outta ya seat  
Why Don't ya do somethin' ?

I see ya lookin' at me   
Like I'm some kinda freak  
Get up outta ya seat  
Why Don't ya do somethin' ?

**Bakura : _mwah_**

**Ryou came out the room he was in. "Is that my Yami?" he asked.**

"**Yep. He's singing Britney Spears," said Yami trying not to laugh.**

**Ryou started laughing. "This is priceless! He's going to be pissed for weeks!"**

**Bakura singing**

**_I see ya lookin' over here (_ Bakura points to a random girl in the crowd and she faints)_  
Can't ya tell I'm havin' fun?  
If you know like I know  
You would stop starin' at us  
And get your own space  
And do somethin'_**

I see ya lookin' at me  
Like I'm some kinda freak  
Get up outta ya seat  
Why Don't ya do somethin' ?

**All three**

_**I see ya lookin' at me  
Like I got what ya need  
Get up outta ya seat  
Why Don't ya do somethin' ?**_

I see ya lookin' at me  
Like I'm some kinda freak  
Get up outta ya seat  
Why Don't ya do somethin' ?

**Malik speaking**

**_I said  
Do Somethin'!_**

**Marik speaking**

_**Aww!**_

**Bakura speaking**

_**Why don't ya do somethin' ?**_

**As the song ended, all the girls screamed, "We love you!" or "I want your number! Call me!"**

**The three boys walked off stage. **

"**You guys were great!" said Tea.**

"**Thank you, Tea," said Malik. "Hey where's Serenity? It's her turn."**

"**Yeah where is she? I haven't seen her since the end of Duke and Tristan's song," said Joey looking around.**

"**I'm right here," said Serenity walking out of the dressing room with Mai following her. She was a long trench coat that hid her entire body and a hood that hid her face.**

"**What are you wearing?"**

"**Oh. It's part of my act. Don't worry," she said as she walked on to the stage.**

"**Here's our next act Serenity Wheeler!" said the announcer. He looked at her. "You are her?"**

**Serenity laughed. "Yes, I'm her."**

"**Okay. What are you singing?"**

"**Well, before I tell you that I need all of the other contestants to sit in the front row please."**

"**Mai, what's she doing?" asked Joey.**

**Mai giggled. "You'll see."**

"**I got a bad feeling about this," said Yugi as he sat down.**

"**Don't worry. In a few minutes, you'll have a good feeling," giggled Tea.**

**Kaiba looked at both girls. "You two are up to something."**

**Tea and Mai put up an innocent look. "We're not up to anything!"**

"**Okay," said Serenity as she started to take off the coat, "I'm singing…"**

_**To be cont.**_

**N: What is Serenity going to sing? Why did she ask everyone to sit in the front? Find out next chapter! R&R!**


	12. Serentiy Takes the Boys to the Yard

**Nice: Hi everyone! Sorry for not updating sooner. I was going to lastFriday afternoon but I had an accident at school…**

**Seto: What she means by accident is that she almost killed herself when she fell down the stairs at school.**

**N: I didn't hurt myself badly. Just some bumps and bruises. My grandma and my mother freaked out when the school called them. My grandma came and took me from school even though I was fine. She made me lie in bed all day! SO I just wrote the next chapters for this and my other fics. So I hope you like this one. Seto do the disclaimer.**

**S: Nice doesn't own anything.**

**On with the fic!**

**Ch.12: Serenity Brings the Boys to the Yard**

"**I am singing," said Serenity as she took off her coat and hood. Underneath, she was wearing some jeans that showed off curves and a tight shirt. Her hair was curled into the hairstyle that Mai has and wearing light makeup. She shook her hair out slowly and made some of the boys in the crowd drool.**

"**I'm singing Kelis's song 'Milkshakes'," she finished.**

**The announcer broke out of his stare and wiped the drool off of his mouth. "Uh-uh…I see well…um do you thing," he stuttered out.**

**Joey was not pleased. He turned angrily at Mai and Tea. "What did you do to my sister?" he screeched.**

"**Hey don't yell at us! She wanted us to do this to her!" said Tea and Mai in defense.**

"**Yeah but now I bet that nearly every boy in here wants to date her!"**

**On the row they were sitting on, Yami, Yugi, and Ryou were blushing slightly and the rest, save the Kaiba brothers, were drooling.**

**Mokuba wasn't into girls yet so he thought nothing about how Serenity looked.**

"**See! Not every boy wants your sister! Look at Kaiba! He's not drooling nor blushing!" exclaimed Mai as she gestured to Kaiba, whose face remained emotionless. **

"**Well, he doesn't count! He can't feel!" said Joey. Tea smacked him on the head.**

"**That's not nice!" she said.**

**Kaiba's face might haven't shown emotion on the outside but in his mind he was saying, 'Dead puppies…uh…beating Yugi, yeah uh calling Wheeler a mutt and his hot sister running to his side, her hair softly blowing in the breeze… Ahhh! I'm doing it again! Must- not –think- about- how -hot -his -sister –looks-right-now! Must- fight- the -temptation!'**

**That is one battle Kaiba might loose.**

"**Well anyway, you can't stop her now because she is going to sing now," said Mai as Serenity started to sing.**

**Serenity singing**

**_My milk shake brings all the boys to the yard,  
and there like,  
it's better than yours,  
damn right its better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
but I have to charge! _**

My milk shake brings all the boys to the yard,  
and there like,  
it's better than yours,  
damn right its better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
but I have to charge!

**Mokuba looked up at his brother. "Seto," he said, "What does she means by milkshake?"**

**Kaiba looked at his brother and said, "I'll tell you when you are older."**

"**Why can't you tell me now?"**

"**Because I can't."**

"**Why?"**

"**Because."**

"**Because why?"**

"**Mokuba, don't start that now."**

"**Start what now?"**

"**Saying why."**

"**Why not?"**

**Kaiba just groaned.**

**Serenity singing**

**_I know you want it,  
the thing that makes me,  
what the guys go crazy for,  
they lose their minds,  
the way I whine,  
I think its time,  
_**

**Serenity swung her hair around and shook her hips to the beat. Most the boys sighed at that earning them slaps by their girlfriends.**

**_  
lala-lalala,  
warm it up,  
lala-lalala,  
the boys are waiting,  
lala-lalala  
warm it up,  
lala-lalala,  
the boys are waiting, _**

My milk shake brings all the boys to the yard,  
and there like,  
its better than yours,  
damn right its better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
but I have to charge!

_**My milk shake brings all the boys to the yard,  
and there like,  
it's better than yours,  
damn right its better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
but I have to charge!**_

**Serenity walked down the stairs that lead to the front row where the other were sitting. She made her way to the first person in the row who was, unfortunately for him, Yugi. She bent down to face level and sung in front of him, making him blush uncontrollably.**

**Serenity singing**

_**I can see you're on it;  
you want me to teach thee, **_

**Serenity moved on the Yami and Ryou, making Yami sweat and Ryou almost fainting.**

**_  
Techniques that freaks these boys,  
it can't be bought,  
just know things get caught,  
watch if you're smart, _**

**She winked at the three boys as she moved down the row. The three boys sighed in relief.**

Lala-lalala,  
warm it up,  
lala-lalala,  
the boys are waiting,  
lala-lalala  
warm it up,  
lala-lalala,  
the boys are waiting,

**The girls in the crowd started to sing along with her so their boyfriends would look at them not her.**

**Serenity stopped and sat down in between Bakura and Marik. Marik grabbed her arm but she yanked away and had a look in her eye saying, 'Touch me again and I'll castrate you.' Marik and Bakura backed off as she sung again.**

_**My milk shake brings all the boys to the yard,  
and there like,  
it's better than yours,  
damn right its better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
but I have to charge! **_

My milk shake brings all the boys to the yard,  
and there like,  
it's better than yours,

**She moved on to Duke and Tristan and hugged both of them, making them melt in her arms. They slid out their chairs and on to the floor drooling and with nose bleeds.**

_**  
Damn right its better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
but I have to charge!**_

**She walked by Mokuba and patted him on the head. Then she stopped in front of the stoic faced Kaiba and sat in his lap. This shocked Kaiba and enraged Joey. Kaiba tried to keep a straight face as she sung.**

**Serenity singing**

**_Oh once you get involved,  
everyone will look this way-so,  
you must maintain your charm,_**

**Serenity stroked Kaiba's cheek and made him shiver. She smiled at this and began to torture him more.**

**_  
Same time maintain your halo,  
just get the perfect land,  
plus what you have within, _**

**She got up and, unexpectantly, kissed Kaiba on the cheek, causing him to have a massive nosebleed and faint onto the floor. Mokuba rushed to his brother's side. Joey was in shock as Serenity smiled and walked back to the stage to finish the song.**

**_  
Then next his eyes are squint,  
then he's picked up your scent, _**

lala-lalala,  
warm it up,  
lala-lalala,  
the boys are waiting,  
lala-lalala  
warm it up,  
lala-lalala,  
the boys are waiting,

My milk shake brings all the boys to the yard,  
and there like,  
its better than yours,  
damn right its better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
but I have to charge!

My milk shake brings all the boys to the yard,  
and there like,  
it's better than yours,  
damn right its better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
but I have to charge!

**Serenity finished the song and bowed and got a round of applause. She went to check up on the boys and to inspect the damage she caused.**

"**So how'd I do?" she asked. Tea and Mai congratulated her, Joey was still in shock, Kaiba was just waking up, Duke and Tristan were still on the floor, Marik and Bakura were still drooling, and Yami, Yugi, and Ryou had recovered. **

**The announcer dude walked on the stage and held up a slip of paper. "That was a _very interesting_ performance by Serenity Wheeler. In my hand are all the contestants that move on to the next round!"**

"**I just want to say that all of our contestants were great and I hope, if you didn't make the cut, that you will try out for our spring musical! Now I will open the envelope."**

**The gang, all those who were awake anyway, were nervous. **

"**And our finalists are…" he frowned. " All of the contestants? This is a first people! Our judges thought that all them were good! After a special intermission song by a few guests, our contestants will sing again. But here's the catch, in the next two rounds they must sing a total of four songs with a group. The judges have already picked the first group and their song. The first group consists of Seto Kaiba, Yami Moto, Bakura Ryou and Marik Ishtar and they will be singing…"**

_**To be cont.**_

**N: I left you guys at a cliffie! Sorry but I felt like stopping there. So what will the three Yamis and Kaiba sing? And who are the special guests? Find out in Chapter 13 called _Intermission and Then… _R&R! Oh yeah read my new fic Yu-Gi-Oh and the 108 Stars of Destiny! And the new chapter of Moonlit Roses. See Ya!**


	13. Chapter 13: Intermission and Then

**Nice: (crying) Why won't anyone review Yu-Gi-OH and the 108 SOD? Why!**

**Seto: Maybe because it doesn't have yours truly in it.**

**N: But you guys are in it! It's a crossover fic. It has at least 20 other animes in it!**

**S: Well look on the bright side.**

**N: What bright side?**

**S: At least they like this one and the other three.**

**N: How do you know?**

**S: Look at the hit counter for this story.**

**N: Fine I will! (looks at hit counter) Holy spit! 1297 hits? OMG!**

**S: See. They like it.**

**N: Yeah. From the looks of it, the chapters you guys like the most are, from greatest number to least great numbers: Ch. 1(293 hits), Ch.2 (134), Ch.5 (110), Ch.10 (96), Ch.3 (94), Ch.7 (93), and Ch.6 (90). Thank you I love you all! Oh and Thanks to all whom reviewed. I'm half way to my goal of 100 reviews. My biggest goal is 300 but that might not happen. Oh and you can find this story on the C2: Yugioh Humor. Moonlit Roses is found on the C2: My One and Only: SetoxSerenity which is managed by one my favorite SxS authors xXRoseGoddessXx! These two fic and Fight the Bad Guys are my most popular stories. You guys might not believe this, but this story started as something I was writing in history class when my teacher started to drone on about something. I like history but having the class early in the morning and the teacher starting to talk in a monotone voice makes one want to go to sleep. To fight sleep, I pretended to take notes and wrote this story instead. I knew about this site so I posted it up. I didn't know that it would be come so popular. But enough with the life story, here is the next chapter! Seto do the disclaimer!**

**S: (wakes up) Huh? What? Oh the disclaimer. Nice doesn't own anything.**

**On with the fic!**

**Ch. 13: Intermission and Then…**

"**They will be singing a song from the Pussycat Dolls!" said the announcer. The four boys had looks of shock on their faces. They ran up to the announcer and Kaiba lifted him up by his collar.**

"**WTF! Who says we have to sing a song from them!" said Bakura angrily. The announcer gulped.**

"**It was the judges who chose it not me! Please don't hurt me!" cried out the announcer.**

"**Put him down guys," said Mai, "You can't do anything to him since he didn't choose the song."**

**Kaiba put him down. The announcers scrambled away and straighten his shirt. "Now clear the stage. The performers for the intermission are here," he said. As soon as he said this, three men walked out on stage. Kaiba, Joey, Mai, Yugi and Yami's eyes grew wide as they recognized the three men. They were Raphael, Alister and Valon. Raphael had a stoic face on but the other two had smirks on their faces.**

"**Hello mates! How ya doin'?" asked Valon. **

"**No f-ing way! Not you guys!" cried Joey.**

"**How'd you get here?" asked Yugi.**

"**We got this call from this man who said that he was one the judges for this talent show he needed a intermission act so he asked us and since we had nothing to do we said yes," said Alister.**

"**Have you met the judges?" asked Kaiba.**

"**You know something, we haven't even met them," said Raphael.**

"**Neither have we. I wonder who they are?" asked Yami.**

_**In another part of the Theater**_

**Three men sit in chairs watching the scene on the stage. One had long green hair and different color eyes, one had long silver hair, and one had pink hair. They were Dartz, Pegasus, and Sigfried.**

**Pegasus chuckled. "They still do know we're the judges, eh Dartz?"**

"**I can't believe that my own lackeys didn't know that it was me who called them!" laughed Dartz.**

"**I'm enjoying zeeing Kaiba embarraszing hiszelf! It's so funny!" added Ziggy. **

**All three men laughed long and hard.**

_**Back to the stage**_

**Yugi's head snapped up when he heard laughing. "Hey did you guys hear something just now?" he asked.**

"**No. Why?" asked Joey.**

**Yugi shrugged it off. "Never mind."**

"**Now if you guys would so kindly go backstage, we would like to do our song," snapped Alister.**

"**Fine. We're going!" said Kaiba as him and the others walked backstage.**

"**Alright ladies and gents! Are you ready to rock?" said Valon into the mic. The crowd screamed.**

"**Good! Now get ready as we, the Doom soldiers, will play Good Charlotte's 'The Anthem!" cried Alister. The music started as Valon, Alister and Raphael stepped up to their mics.**

**Alister singing**

_**It's a new day, but it all feels old  
It's a good life, that's what I'm told  
But everything, it all just feels the same**_

**Valon singing**

_**And my high school, it felt more to me  
Like a jail cell, a penitentiary  
My time spent there only made me see**_

**Alister and Valon**

_**That I don't ever wanna be like you  
I don't wanna do the things you do  
I'm never gonna hear the words you say  
'Cause I don't ever wanna, I don't ever wanna be**_

**Alister, Valon, and Raphael**

_**You...don't wanna be just like you  
What I'm sayin' is this is the anthem  
throw all your hands up, you, don't wanna be you**_

"**I love this song!" cried out Serenity as she and Tea danced to the beat.**

"**It's okay," said Joey. "I mean to only person who wouldn't like this song would be Kaiba." He looked at Kaiba and he was singing along!**

"**What the? I didn't know you listened to rock Kaiba!" some of the guys exclaimed. **

**Kaiba shrugged and said, "What? Just because I'm some rich kid, I can't listen and like music?"**

"**No but this is just so out of character for you. You would just stand there with a frown on," said Yugi.**

"**You don't know my brother very well, do you?" asked Mokuba.**

**All of them shook their heads no. Mokuba sighed.**

**Raphael singing**

_**"Go to college, a university, get a real job,"  
That's what they said to me  
But I could never live the way they want  
I'm gonna get by and just do my time, out of step while they all get in line  
I'm just a minor threat so pay no mind**_

**The crowd started to get into the song and sung along with the Doom boys while they sung the next part.**

**All three**

_**Do you really wanna be like them, do you really wanna be another trend?  
Do you wanna be part of their crowd?  
'Cause I don't ever wanna, no I don't ever wanna be **_

You...don't wanna be just like you  
What I'm sayin' is this is the anthem  
throw all your hands up, you, don't wanna be you

**Valon singing**

_**Shake it once, that's fine  
Shake it twice, that's okay  
Shake it three times, you're playing with yourself again**_

**Everyone started to dance and sing, even those back stage when they got to the last part of the song.**

**All three**

**_You...don't wanna be just like you  
What I'm sayin' is this is the anthem  
throw all your hands up,  
Y'all got to feel me, sing if you're with me,  
you, don't wanna be just like you ( crowd: just like you)  
This is the anthem throw all your hands up,  
y'all got to feel me, sing if you're with me  
Another loser anthem (Whoa-oh)  
Another loser anthem (Whoa-oh)  
Another loser anthem (Whoa-oh)  
Another loser anthem (Whoa-oh)_**

**The song ended and the boys got a standing ovation. Raphael smirked and bowed, Alister just waved and Valon said, "Thank you! Thank you! You're so kind!"**

**They walked off the stage and sat in the front row to watch the others sing and laugh at them if they do something funny.**

"**Hey, I wonder what song they are singing from the Pussycat Dolls?" asked Alister.**

"**Yeah. I was thinking about that too. Do you know Valon?" asked Raphael.**

**Valon thought for a second and then a sly smile crept onto his face. "I know which one. And if I'm right they won't like it!" said Valon.**

"**Then tell us!" cried the other two.**

"**Okay. I think that it's…"**

_**Backstage**_

"**I won't wear that! It's too revealing!" cried Kaiba as he looked at what he had to wear.**

"**Just get into the stupid thing and let's get this over with," said a scowling Bakura. He was already into his costume.**

"**Good thing I didn't have to change," said Yami as he looked on.**

"**I hear that," agreed Marik.**

"**Hurry up guys! Intermission is almost over!" said Tea.**

"**You try to hurry if you had to wear this!" said Kaiba angrily.**

"**Just get into it man. You have to be out there in five minutes!" said Joey.**

"**There it's on! I wish I knew who those judges were then I can make them pay for this!" said Kaiba.**

"**Now go on stage! It's time to start the show!" said Mai.**

**The four boys walked onto the stage.**

_**Back to the Doom Soldiers**_

"**Hahaha! That song! Oh man, that's rich!" laughed Alister. He was almost as red as his hair.**

"**That is something I've got to see!" chuckled Raphael.**

"**Look they're coming out," said Valon as he looked at the stage.**

"**OMG! You were right! They are singing…"**

_**To be cont.**_

**N: I'm evil aren't I? Who can guess what the boys are wearing, I put a lot of hints in the chapter and what are they singing? Read my other fics and R&R okay? Bye!**


	14. 14: Don't Cha Wish I was Your Boy?

**Nice: Due the many reviews I got for the last chapter saying that they want to know what happened to the boys I'm updating this fic early instead of waiting two or three weeks. I was going to update Moonlit Roses but I guess that can wait for a week or so. I loved how you guys tried to guess what they're going to wear.**

**Seto: So what as I wearing?**

**N: You'll see.**

**S: it better not be something bad!**

**N: Don't be such a baby! It won't be that bad!**

**S: Yeah right. I bet at the end I'll be scarred forever.**

**N: You aren't going to be scarred.**

**S: Yes I will.**

**N: No you won't. You'll be perfectly fine… Until the next chapter of course.**

**S: Well that's a relief. Hey wait a minute here. What do you mean 'until the next chapter?'**

**N: Never mind. I don't own anything.**

**S: You're hiding something, aren't you?**

**N: No I'm not! On with the fic!**

**Ch.14: Don't Cha Wish I Was Your Boy?**

"**OMG! You were right! They are singing 'Don't Cha!' laughed Alister as he looked at the stage.**

**The boys had the skimpiest, slutty, outfits known to man. Kaiba was wearing a leather midriff top that showed off his abs and he was desperately trying to make longer, a pair of very tight looking but very movable pair of black leather pants and black boots. Bakura was wearing some very sexy jeans and had an open shirt on that showed his chest. Yami was wearing what he usually wears, so he didn't feel uncomfortable in his outfit, unlike the rest. Marik was wearing a tight leather tank top with a pair of cream cargo pants.**

"**Why did I have to wear this?" whispered Kaiba. He was starting to feel cold with the midriff on.**

"**You are the only one tall enough to wear it!" said Bakura.**

'**This is the one time my height isn't an asset!' thought Kaiba.**

**The girls in the crowd were having a field day. They were drooling and screaming like fan girls.**

"**That Kaiba looks so hot that you could cook a steak off of him!" cried one girl.**

"**I know! And the other three seem so dark and evil…I just love boys like that!" cried another.**

"**Okay, quiet down people," said the announcer. "I'm going to introduce the selected song for us. These fine young men here will sing 'Don't Cha' by the Pussycat Dolls. During the performance, you cannot jump up on stage and grab the boys, understood?"**

**The crowd nodded.**

"**Good now here they are and let's start the music!"**

**The music started and Kaiba grabbed the mic.**

_**Kaiba singing**_

**_I know you like me (other boys: I know you like me)  
I know you do (others: I know you do)  
That's why whenever I come around he's all over you   
And I know you want it (I know you want it)  
It's easy to see (it's easy to see)  
And in the back of your mind  
I know you should be home with me_**

**The girls were entranced by Kaiba's sexy voice. They were staring directly at him and were lost in their own little worlds.**

_**All**_

**Kaiba_: Don't cha wish your boyfriend was hot like me  
_Marik_: Don't cha wish your boyfriend was a freak like me  
Don't cha, don't cha  
_Bakura_: Don't cha wish your boyfriend was raw like me  
_Yami_: Don't cha wish your boyfriend was fun like me  
Don't cha, don't cha_**

_**Bakura**_

**_Fight the feeling (other: fight the feeling)  
Leave it alone (others: leave it alone)  
Cause if it ain't love  
It just ain't enough to leave a happy home  
Let's keep it friendly (others: let's keep it friendly)  
You have to play fair (others: you have to play fair)   
See, I don't care  
But I know he ain't gon' wanna share_**

**While he was singing, Bakura was moving his hips in a very suggestive way causing most of the girls to faint.**

"**Wow! The girls are reacting more than the guys did with my song!" cried Serenity.**

"**I know. These girls are restraining themselves from jumping up on that stage and ripping the boys apart," said Mai.**

_**Boys**_

**_K: Don't cha wish your boyfriend was hot like me  
M: Don't cha wish your boyfriend was a freak like me  
Don't cha, don't cha , baby  
B: Don't cha wish your boyfriend was raw like me   
YY: Don't cha wish your boyfriend was fun like me  
Don't cha, don't cha_**

_**Yami**_

_**I know I'm on your mind  
I know we'll have a good time  
I'm your friend  
I'm fun  
And I'm fine  
I ain't lying  
Look at me, you ain't blind**_

"**Looks like someone is singing about you," said Mai in a sing-song voice.**

**Tea blushed. "N-no he isn't! It's just a song! Just a song!"**

"**Okay, I get! It's just a song," said Mai.**

'**Oh Yami…' thought Tea.**

"**Hey, I just notice something!" said Serenity.**

"**What?" asked both girls.**

"**Where did the guys go?"**

**They looked around. She was right. All of the guys were gone.**

"**Where could they be?" wondered Tea.**

_**Somewhere backstage**_

**In a room far away form where the girls were, the guys of the group were huddled together.**

"**Seeing Kaiba and the Yami's in that kind of clothing was too much," said Joey.**

**The others nodded in agreement. "That has to be the weirdest act in the whole show," said Malik.**

"**There clothes show to much, if you know what mean," said Ryou.**

"**At least they're not wearing skirts," added Yugi. Everyone stared at him after this comment. "What? It seemed like something to say right know."**

"**Okay. We are forgetting what just happened, okay?" asked Ryou.**

"**Yeah."**

"**I wonder if they have lost any and all of their pride by now?" asked Tristan.**

"**Oh yeah. And this time we weren't for once responsible for the song," said Duke/**

"**I bet the judges are pleased now" said Mokuba.**

_**In other part of Theater**_

**The three judges were laughing so hard that they couldn't breathe.**

"**Oh God! I didn't think that it would be this funny!" said Dartz.**

**The other's couldn't speak before be falling over.**

_**All**_

_**I know I'm on your mind  
I know we'll have a good time  
I'm your friend  
I'm fun  
And I'm fine  
I ain't lying  
Look at me, you ain't blind**_

**During those two verses, the boys were doing some very sexy poses. (I'm going to let you imagine the poses) The girls drool would have created a new lake inside the theater.**

_**Marik**_

_**See, I know he loves you (others: I know she loves you)  
I understand (others: I understand)  
I'd probably be just as crazy about you  
If you were my woman  
Maybe next lifetime (others: maybe next lifetime)   
Possibly (others: possibly)  
Until then, Oh friend you're secret is safe with me**_

**The boys danced and Kaiba heard something rip. He looked back, and his seat had ripped!**

'**Oh man! This cannot get any worse!' he thought. Then the midriff ripped and fell on the floor. The girls sighed at the sight. Kaiba was glad that the song was almost over.**

_**All**_

**_Don't cha wish your boyfriend was hot like me  
Don't cha wish your boyfriend was a freak like me  
Don't cha, don't cha  
Don't cha wish your boyfriend was raw like me  
Don't cha wish your boyfriend was fun like me  
Don't cha, don't cha_**

**The song ended and all the girls screamed. Kaiba did a quick bow and ran off stage.**

"**I'm glad that's over with," said Bakura. The other two nodded.**

**Serenity came up to them. " I need you guys help with something," she said.**

"**What is?" asked Yami.**

"**Well, Tea and I are singing a song and we needed two more girls to sing with us. Mai agreed to sing with us and we need someone else."**

"**You are not dressing me up as a girl!" cried the three Yamis.**

"**But who can I ask?" she whimpered.**

**Bakura thought for a minute and wicked smile appeared on his face. " I know who can help you. And he'll be willing to help."**

"**Who?"**

"**Follow me and I'll show you."**

**Bakura and Serenity walked to the dressing room where Kaiba disappeared to.**

"**How will we change him?" asked Serenity.**

"**By using magic of course," said Bakura as he put his hands on the door and chanted.**

**Suddenly, there was an explosion with pink smoke. And a voice rang out. "Who did this to me?"**

**A figure walked out of the smoke. Bakura stared and then snickered. Serenity gasped and said, " Oh my gosh, Kaiba you're a…"**

_**To be cont**_

**N: Oh my. What happed to Kaiba? What song was Serenity going to sing? Find out next time? Until then R&R! **


	15. One Shot Number 1 Kaiba Be Nice

**Nice: Hey everybody! Sorry for not updating The Singing Kaiba Brothers but my mother took my internet connection away from me and my school has now fire walled in the school library so couldn't put it up. Also you won't find out what happened to Kaiba for a while either. My computer erased that chapter so I'll be putting up a least three one shot chapters in its place until I can finish it. Is that okay with you?**

**Seto: You better finish it soon. I want to know what happened to me! **

**N: Hold you horses Seto. Once I'm done with the next few chapters. I will take these down and post them individually. These one-shots will be parodies of different shows. The first will be from the show The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. You know the ep. when Billy and Grim put the mask of the beast on Mandy and make her act nice or she'll turn into a monster? Well imagine the Yu-Gi-Oh gang doing that to Kaiba? Well here you go. Seto, do the disclaimer.**

**S: Nice doesn't own nothing.**

**On with the fic!**

**One-Shot #1: Kaiba Be Nice?**

"**Hey Bakura, what do you have in bag? Do you got any chocolate in there?" asked Joey as he searched the sprit's bag, tossing things out while he did. Bakura looked at him with annoyance. **

"**For the last time, I don't have any chocolate! I have some evil, magical things in there that a mortal like you can't comprehend!" he yelled loudly. Everyone in class looked at him weirdly. Bakura laughed nervously. "Did I say evil, magical things? I meant I have that CD by that band form the U.S. called "Some Evil and Magical Things." You haven't heard of them? They're great!" The class said "Oh." and went back to what they where doing. Of course, Yugi and the others knew what he meant and went over to him.**

"**Bakura, what did I say about bringing magical things to school?" asked Ryou.**

"**Um, not to do it?" he said.**

"**And what did you do?" **

"**I, uh, brought them anyway."**

"**And what did I say your punishment was going to be if you did?"**

**Bakura had tears in his corners of his eyes now. "Y-you w-were g-gonna t-take a-away all of my k-knives and melt them down!"**

"**Give me one reason why I shouldn't."**

"**Be cause I love you like a brother and I'm truly sorry for what I did," said Bakura with puppy dog eyes.**

**Ryou gave in to him. "Fine, I won't do it this time. But the next time I will!"**

"**Hey what is this?" asked Yugi as he picked up a purple mask with green spikes on the side.**

"**Give me that!" said Bakura as he snatched it from Yugi's hand. "This is the mask of the beast." He turned on a flashlight he had and faced it to the wall. "Put it on someone who is mean and it get stuck to their face. The only way to get it off is for that person to be nice to people," he said making a smiley face shadow puppet. "But if that person isn't nice, they'll turn into a monster!" He made a monster shadow puppet. He turned off the flashlight. "Do you understand?"**

**The Yugi-tatchi nodded. Just then, Seto Kaiba burst into the room and marched up to the gang. He looked pissed as he stopped in front of Joey.**

"**Hiya Kaiba. How are you this-," but he was cut off.**

"**Cut the crap you mutt! I know it was you who t.p.ed the trees in my yard last night!" he roared as he did a death glare at him.**

**Bakura interjected. "How do you know it was him?" Kaiba turned to face him.**

"**I bet you helped him you thief! You can break into almost anything so I know you did! And I also know that you three helped him!" he said angrily as he pointed to Malik, Tristan and Duke. They all sweated until Malik gave in.**

"**It was all them! I didn't even know about it! I swear to Ra I didn't! Please don't hurt me!" cried Malik.**

"**Nice way to rat us out man!" said Duke and Tristan.**

"**All of you are going to pay for this!" said Kaiba.**

"**All of us? I didn't even know what they did until now!" said Tea.**

"**Well tough luck. All of you will pay…as soon as I think up something."**

"**Kaiba, that's not fair, and you know it!" cried Yugi and Yami.**

"**Do you hear that? That's the sound of me not caring! Hahaha!" said Kaiba as he walked to his seat.**

"**Why is he so mean?" said Tea.**

"**Would it kill him to be forgiving?" asked Joey.**

"**Or at least nice for a change?" asked Duke.**

"**I wish that there was something that we could do to force Kaiba to be nice and to get back at him," said Ryou. Bakura looked as the mask that was still in his hands. Then and idea came to him. A sly smile formed on his face.**

"**Guys, I just got an awful idea," he said as he showed them the mask. Then as the idea clicked in their heads, an evil smile crept on to their faces. "I know we might pay for it later, but it's just too good to pass up!" An evil giggle escaped from Tea and Yugi's lips and Joey let out an evil laugh.**

"**What are you laughing about?" asked a boy.**

**Joey stopped. "Uh nothin'. Just laughing."**

**The boy turned away. "Freaks," he said under his breath.**

_**Later**_

**The gang stopped by Kaiba's house after school to tell Mokuba their plan.**

"**So you want me to put a mask on my brother that will turn him into a beast if he's not nice or polite to people?" he said uncertainly.**

"**Look, Mokuba if you don't want to help we-," started Yami.**

"**Who said I wasn't gonna help? This could be funny!" said Mokuba with laughter. "Just tell me what to do."**

"**Okay this is the plan…"**

_**The next Morning**_

**Kaiba walked into his kitchen yawning. Mokuba, who was sitting as the table eating his cereal, had to keep from laughing. Kaiba didn't notice that he had the mask on.**

**Kaiba sat down at the table and grabbed the newspaper and started to read it. Then he said to the kitchen maid. "Ren, I want a cup of coffee, black, no sugar. Two eggs, scrambled. Bacon, three pieces. And toast, golden brown. It better not be burnt this time." He put down the newspaper and Mokuba gasped as he saw that his brother's teeth had become sharp and pointy.**

**Kaiba heard Mokuba's gasp. "What? What's wrong?" he asked.**

"**Nothing Big Brother. You know what? I'll just go to school early today. See you later!" And with that, Mokuba ran out of the room. As soon as he was far away, he started to laugh.**

"**What's with him?" he asked the maid as she came to the table with his breakfast.**

"**I don't know Master Kai-Ahhh!" she screamed as she saw his teeth. She turned and ran.**

"**What is wrong with everyone today?" he wondered as he ate his breakfast.**

_**At school**_

**By the time Kaiba got to school he had pointy ears, a snout, and was burping bubbles.**

**He sat down and started to read. The gang looked over to him.**

"**I can't believe that he hasn't noticed yet!" whispered Tea.**

"**Hey look! Some girl is approaching him with a gift!" said Yugi.**

**The girl came up to him and stopped. Kaiba stopped reading and said, "Yes?"**

**The girl looked down nervously. "I made theses cookies for you," she said.**

"**And why should I take them?" he asked meanly smirking at her nervousness. **

"**I-I," she stammered and started to cry. Kaiba started to chuckle but as soon as he did a purple tail popped out of the seat of his pants. He saw it and let out a shriek. **

"**Don't worry Kaiba-kun. I think the tail and the mask make you look exotic," said the girl. **

"**Mask? What mask?" he asked. (**hey that rhymed!

**The girl pulled out a mirror. Kaiba took it and gasped. 'I look horrible!'**

**Joey and Tristan let out a laugh. Kaiba looked at them angrily. He stomped over to the gang. "You! You did this to me!" he screeched. The gang all started laughing. "Stop laughing, you monkeys, or I'll punch your face in! Now tell me how to get it off!" He gasped as he felt his eyes change to cat-like ones and he grew extra eye lids.**

**Ryou stopped laughing for minute. "Temper, temper Kaiba. You better be nice or something will happen to you!"**

"**Why? Why did you do this!" he cried.**

"**We got sick of you being mean to us and ordering us around. So we put the mask of the beast on you! If you're not polite, you'll turn into a hideous, horrible monster!" said Malik.**

"**But we can help you… Only if you say please," said Joey with a smirk.**

**Kaiba gulped and said, "Plea- gack! Cough! Hack! Gasp! Cough!" He stopped and took in a deep breath. "Pluease!" he said. Then inside he heard his pride crack and shatter. But the tail and snout disappeared. **

**Kaiba sighed, "Now if we could just do something about the eyes," he said to himself.**

"**That was good. But now say, 'Pretty please with cherries and ice cream and hot fudge and chocolate chips and sprinkles on top!' " said Joey. **

**Kaiba's face twisted in rage and said with fire coming out of his mouth, "I'LL KILL YOU!" The tail and the snout came back, his hands turned fuzzy and he grew claws and he started braying like a donkey.**

"**Watch that temper Kaiba or you'll turn full beast!" said Yami.**

"**I'll get this mask off my way!" he said and stormed out of the class room.**

**The teacher cleared her throat. "Well that was… interesting. You guys over there. Since you put that…thing on Mr. Kaiba. Why don't you make sure he doesn't hurt himself… or anyone else for that matter."**

"**Yes ma'am!" they said and walked out of the class room. **

"**Bakura, Joey, Tristan. Why don't you guys follow him and we'll wait at the shop. Make sure he doesn't kill himself," said Yugi.**

"**And that's a bad thing?" asked Bakura.**

_**With Kaiba**_

**Kaiba was in Bakura's neighborhood. He had gotten one of his guard dogs and tied some string around the collar and the other end to the mask. He pulled out a bag and got out of it and giant greasy hamburger.**

"**Fetch!" he said as he threw the burger far away. The dog ran after it and yanked on the mask. But instead of pulling it off, it pulled Kaiba along the ground. **

"**Stop! Stop you stupid dog!" he cried as he dragged along the pavement. They were about to pass Bakura's house. A couple was moving next door to him. Bakura saw this and thought, ' I hate new neighbors!'**

"**So is this neighborhood normal?" asked the man. **

**The salesperson laughed and said, " Of course it's normal! You even have two nice British boys living next door! This is the most normal neighborhood of all the west side!"**

**Then the couple saw Kaiba and his dog run by with him still saying, "Stop! Heel!"**

**The couple looked at the salesperson. " With the exception of a few freaks. What neighborhood doesn't one?"**

"**That is true," said the woman. **

**Bakura saw Joey next to a dandelion. He used some magic and the dandelion grew into a twenty foot tall monster and grabbed Joey by the head with its mouth. It started to swing him around. **

"**It's eating my head!" he screamed.**

**The couple stared as Tristan started to fight the dandelion. **

"**Look's like there's a little weed problem," said the man.**

"**A little? You call that little?" cried the woman.**

"**Like I was saying. You two look like _east siders_," said the salesperson as he pushed the couple away.**

**Bakura laughed his head off.**

_**Later **_

**A bruised and banged up Kaiba walked up to the door of the Turtle Game Shop. He knocked on the door once and it flew open.**

"**I knew you were gonna come!" said Yugi.**

"**What do I have to do?" he asked.**

"**Come in and we'll tell you."**

**Kaiba followed Yugi into the living room where everyone, including Mokuba, was sitting.**

"**Mokuba, you were in this too?" he asked.**

"**I thought it would be good for you if you were nice so I went along with it," said Mokuba.**

"**I think I know what you can do for us. Bake us cookies!" said Duke.**

"**And could you bring some Advil? I have a massive headache," said Joey. His hair was messed up and he had dandelion teeth marks on his face. ( **do mutant dandelions even have teeth?

"**What happened to you?" asked Kaiba.**

"**He was almost eaten by a dandelion!" cried Bakura laughing.**

"**What the-? How do you get eaten by a dandelion? They're like 6 in. tall!"**

"**Don't ask. Just don't ask," said Joey.**

"**But how?"**

"**This one was twenty feet tall man! I don't how it grew like that, but if that can of weed killer wasn't there…" said Tristan.**

"**That would've really suck if you had died. That would be the wimpiest way to die ever! Killed by a dandelion!" said Bakura.**

"**Hey! Why aren't you making cookies?" asked Malik to Kaiba. He sighed and made his way to the kitchen.**

**A few minutes later, Kaiba came out covered in flour holding a plate of cookies and Advil. Joey took the Advil and a cookie and the others took cookies as well. Malik put the whole thing in his mouth and said "Pretty good." Kaiba sighed as his hands turned to normal and his eyes went back to the way they were and tail went away.**

"**Thanks Kaiba for the Advil!" said Joey. Kaiba's ears and the braying went away. He was still purple though.**

" **The cookies were good…But not good enough!" said Malik as he smacked the tray of cookies from Kaiba's hands. Kaiba growled and the ears, eyes, and tail came back.**

"**Watch it Kaiba. You don't want to be a monster, do you?" asked Tea with a giggle.**

"**Let's see what can you do next? I know give some of us sponge baths!" said Duke.**

"**Isn't that going too far?" asked Yami.**

"**Yeah, uh, you might want to reconsider it," said Mokuba. He looked at his brother, who was trying to suppress his anger. 'He looks like he's about to blow. Maybe I can still get out of here,' he thought. While the others were arguing about the sponge baths, Mokuba slowly got up, motioned to Tea to get up too, snuck to the window and climbed out. The last thing he heard before he closed the window was, " Yeah! Make him do it with a smile!"**

"**Why did you do that?" asked Tea.**

"**I don't think you want to be in there when my brother finally explodes," said Mokuba who started to walk quickly down the street.**

"**Huh? Wait up!" cried Tea as she hurried up to him. Suddenly, they heard an inhuman roar coming from the shop and then screaming.**

"**I think we need to run now and get some distance between the shop and us!" cried Mokuba as he broke into a sprint down the street. Tea also started to run.**

"**Know a good place where we hide out?" asked Mokuba as he ran.**

"**Does the museum count?"**

"**Good enough for me!"**

_**Back at the shop**_

"**See! I- ow!- told you we might have to pay, but- ow!- it was too good to pass up. Ow!" said Bakura.**

"**I know, but it was- ow!- fun while it lasted. Ow, ow!" said the guys.**

**They were being held by Kaiba's many tails and were being kicked in the butt by the Kaiba monster. ( **Use your imagination on how he looks right now

**The Kaiba monster looks at the readers and says, " I could've done the sponge bath. But I draw the line at smiling while I do it! A man has got to have his principles. "**

_**End I think**_

**N: Hey guys how did you like this? I know it's not what you were waiting for and I'm sorry. Do you want the Kaiba monster to find Mokuba and Tea or should I do another one shot? What show do you want me to do next? R&R!**


	16. Chapter 15: Creole Lady Kaiba

**Nice: Oh my! It's been so long! I was finally able to rewrite this chappie but it took me longer because of school and nosey teachers trying to see what was writing after I was done with my work. But now I'm outta school and its summer! So let's get this party started!**

**Seto: Whatever. They should be angry at you for making them wait three months.**

**N: Shut up! Hey you guys aren't really mad at me are you? Well if you are this chapter should crack you up! Oh and about the one shots. Those will be interlude chapters. Now do the disclaimer!**

**S: Nice doesn't own anything.**

**On with the fic!**

**Creole Lady Kaiba**

"**Oh my gosh Kaiba! You're a girl!" exclaimed Serenity as she looked at the figure that stumbled out of the pink smoke. A very tall girl with long chestnut brown hair, wearing a black leather tank top, a very short black skirt and black boots stood there in shock. The only way you could tell it was Kaiba was from her icy blue eyes and her voice.**

**Kaiba looked himself or is it herself over and then let out a scream that alerted everyone to them.**

"**Whoa! Who's the chick?" asked Duke.**

**Kaiba was about to speak when Serenity covered his mouth. "This is Setsuna. She's an old friend from when I was staying with Mom. She came to help us sing today," she said.**

"**Oh she did? Well hello there I'm Yugi and these are my friends," said Yugi as he gestured to the people behind him." I hope we get to know each other better."**

'**Please someone kill me or let me wake up from this nightmare! When I change back I'm going to kick Bakura's ass!' thought Kaiba.**

"**Um Serenity? Where's my brother?" asked Mokuba who was looking around.**

"**Yeah where is Kaiba? I bet he ran away!" said Joey.**

"**Um, Kaiba said that he got a call from Kaiba Corp. and will be back as soon as he can," said Serenity.**

"**Well okay. See you later Setsuna!" said the gang as they walked away. The only one's who remained were Serenity, Mai, Tea, Mokuba, Bakura, and Kaiba.**

**Mokuba walked up to Setsuna and looked her in the eye. "You're Seto aren't you?" he asked. Setsuna nodded. "NOOOO! My brother is a cross dresser!"**

"**No, no. It's not like that. That idiot Bakura turned me into a girl!" said Kaiba as he pointed to Bakura.**

"**No way! Kami-sama! This is rich!" exclaimed Mai.**

"**Hey Kaiba you make a cute girl. Hee, hee," giggled Tea.**

"**Will you stop laughing?.!" This isn't funny!" said Kaiba angrily. He stomped his foot down and put his hands on his hips. Tea and the others just laughed harder.**

"**You're killing me! I should've thought of this sooner!" said Bakura as he was laughing.**

"**Hahaha! And they call me the girlish one!" said Mokuba.**

"**Now that we've got that out of our system, lets help Kaiba change," said Mai. Kaiba paled.**

'**Oh no! I don't want to see myself like this! Even thought I have to admit it I do look hot. Where'd that come from?' thought Kaiba.**

**Tea, Mai, and Serenity dragged Kaiba, now Setsuna, to the dressing room.**

"**We'll blind fold you so you won't freak out and so you won't stare at us while we change. You may look like a girl but you still have a boy's mind," said Tea.**

"**Like you three have anything I would want to look at anyway," said Kaiba. The girls looked at him angrily. This made Kaiba shrink back in fear.**

"**We can tell everyone that you're a girl now Kaiba and ruin your rep. You don't want that to happen now do we?" threatened Serenity.**

"**Why don't we look good to you Kaiba? Does that mean that you're gay?" asked Tea with an evil smirk.**

"**No! I'm not! I-I just haven't found time for a girl yet," exclaimed Kaiba.**

"**Or maybe," said Mai ignoring Kaiba's exclamation, "He's asexual.."**

"**Doesn't that mean reproducing by budding?" asked Serenity.**

**She, Tea, and Mai got and image in their heads. It showed hundreds of chibi Kaiba running around attacking people. They shuddered and pushed away that thought for their minds.**

"**It can also mean he has no sexual preference. That means he's an it!" said Tea laughing.**

"**Okay! Okay! I'm sorry for saying anything!" said Kaiba. The girls smirked triumphantly.**

"**Took you long enough to say it! Now let's help you look pretty!" exclaimed Mai as they threw him down into a seat in front of a mirror. The girls looked dangerous as they held up a curling iron, lipstick, makeup, and girl shaving cream.**

"**Don't worry Kaiba," said Serenity sweetly, "This won't hurt a bit!" She got a dark look on her face when she held up some wax.**

"**NOOOOOO!"**

_**Later**_

"**Well, I think we are done girls. Great job!" said Mai as she wiped sweat off her forehead.**

"**Wow! The boys are going drool over you when they see you! That sounded so wrong right now…" said Tea.**

**Kaiba groaned in the chair. "Is it over? Man, I didn't know you girls do all that daily!"**

"**Yep. And now let's get out there and sing. You remember your lines right?" asked Serenity.**

"**Yeah…"**

"**Well then, let's go!" exclaimed Serenity as she and the other girls dragged him out to the stage.**

"**Ah! It seems our next contestants have come forward, but how is this little lady here?" asked the announcer dude.**

"**This is Setsuna. She'll be helping us today," said Tea.**

"**Oh okay. Well what are you ladies singing tonight?" he asked.**

"**We are singing Lady Marmalade from the movie Moulin Rouge," said Mai. "And we have Yami saying the last part of the song."**

"**Okay. Well here's Serenity, Mai, Setsuna , and Tea with Lady Marmalade!" said the announcer.**

**Kaiba**

**_Where's all mah soul sistas  
Lemme hear ya'll flow sistas_**

**Serenity**

_**Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista  
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista**_

_**He met Marmalade down IN old Moulin Rouge  
Struttin' her stuff on the street**_

**Serenity pointed to some guy in the front row. It just happened to be Raphael, who looked shocked.**

_**She said, "Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go?" Oh! uh huh**_

**Valon laughed. "It seems you got Wheelers sister! Hahaha!" "Shut up Valon," said Alister.**

**Girls**

**_Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Hey hey hey)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here)  
Mocha Chocalata ya ya (oh yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade_( at this Serenity stuck a pose)**

**Kaiba aka Setsuna**

_**What What, What what**_

**Serenity**

_**ooh oh **_

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi

**Kaiba aka Setsuna**

_**yea yea yea yea**_

**Mai**

_**He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up  
Boy drank all that Magnolia wine  
All her black satin sheets, suede's, dark greens  
yeah**_

**Unknowingly at the same time, Joey and Valon thought the same thing, 'Mai is so hot! I bet she means me!'**

**Girls**

_**Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da-da-da)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here ohooh yea yeah)  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade **_

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir, what what what)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi

**Kaiba aka Setsuna**

**_Yea yea uh  
He come through with the money and the garter bags  
I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh  
We independent women, some mistake us for whores  
I'm sayin', why spend mine when I can spend yours  
Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry  
Imma keep playing these cats out like Atari  
Wear ideal shoes get love from the dudes  
4 bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge  
hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas  
We drink wine with diamonds in the glass  
bottle case the meaning of expensive taste  
if you wanna Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya  
Mocha Chocalate-a what?  
Real Lady Marmalade  
One more time C'mon now_**

"**Hey guys? That Setsuna girl…she sounds very familiar, doesn't she?" asked Ryou.**

"**Yeah…She does sound like a guy…But some girls' voices are like that anyway," said Tristan.**

"**If you only knew…" said Bakura under his breath.**

"**Did you say something Bakura?" asked Malik.**

"**Nope. Nothing at all…Heh…heh."**

**Girls**

_**Marmalade... Lady Marmalade... Marmalade...**_

**Tea**

**_hey Hey Hey!  
Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth  
color of cafe au lait alright  
Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried,  
More-more-more!_**

"**Um, that sounded…very suggestive…" said Yugi.**

"**What? Isn't that in one of your dreams, eh Yugi?" asked Marik with a lecherous grin.**

"**N-No!" exclaimed Yugi with a blush.**

**The guys laughed.**

**Mai**

**_Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5 (_Serenity: _9 to5)_**

**Serenity**

_**Sleepin' the grey flannel life**_

**Tea**

_**But when he turns off to sleep memories creep,  
More-more-more**_

**Girls**

**_Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da daeaea yea)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (ooh)  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade _**

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir ( Tea: _ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ( _Serenity: _all my sistas yea)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir ( _Mai: _ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ( Kaiba: C'Mon! uh)_

Tea: Serenity: Mai: 

**Yami**

**_Tea..( Tea: oh Leaeaa Oh)  
Mai.. ( Mai: Lady Marmalade)  
Setsuna...( Kaiba: hey Hey! uh uh uh uh...)  
Serenity...( Serenity: Oh Oh oooo)  
Rot wailer baby...(baby)  
Moulin Rouge... (0h)_**

_**The Pharaoh here…**_

**Girls and Yami**

_**Creole Lady Marmalade Yes-ah...**_

**The girls got a standing ovation and a few cat calls from a certain Aussie in the front row.**

"**Thank you! Thank you very much!" said Tea.**

"**You love us! You really love us!" said Serenity.**

"**I'm flattered really," said Mai.**

**Kaiba said nothing. He didn't want to give away his identity. Suddenly, a bouquet of roses landed at his feet. He/she picked them up and read the card. It said: "You and me in one hour. I'll take you to dinner. Meet me outside on the side of the building, Love, Ziggy."**

'**This isn't for me. It could be for one of the other girls,' he thought. Then, another flower landed next to him. This had a note to it as well. He read it and it said, "Yes. I mean you."**

**Kaiba paled. 'Oh crap! I need to see that Tomb Robber fast!' He quickly walked off back stage. Wait- pause- He looked at the first note. 'Ziggy? Could it be? Nah…But maybe…No it is not..' He kept walking until he found the gang.**

"**Hey! You were…great…out there?" said Duke as he saw Setsuna walk by a drag Bakura with her.**

"**What is that about?" wondered Marik.**

**Setsuna dragged him to a back room and pinned him against the wall.**

"**Turn me back now!" growled Kaiba.**

**Bakura laughed nervously. "Funny thing about that…heh heh heh."**

"**I'm not laughing!"**

"**Um, You won't be able to change back for two hours…"**

"**WHAT?"**

_**To ne cont.**_

**My Very First Omake!**

**The Gang Learns the F-word: From south park**

**Bakura is Cartman, Yami is Kyle, Kaiba is Stan, and Marik is Kenney Joey is Clyde, and Dartz is Mr. Garrison**

"**Okay class we're going, to start today with a few math problems. What is the square root of 144? Come on children, don't be shy, just give it your best shot," asked Dartz. Joey raised his hand.**

"**Yes Joseph?"**

"**40?" asked Joey.**

"**Okay. Now let's get answer from someone who not a complete retard," said Dartz turning away from Joey.**

"**Hey I'm not a retard!"**

**Yami raised his hand. "I think I know the answer Mr. Dartz!"**

**Bakura mocks him. "Shut up! Stupid Tomb Robber!" said Yami angrly.**

"**Shut your mouth , You f(bleep)ing Pharaoh!" retorted Bakura.**

"**Bakura! Did you just say the "F" word?" said Dartz.**

"…**..Pharaoh?" asked Bakura stupidly.**

"**No, he's talking about "f(bleep)". You can't say f(bleep) in school you f(bleep)ing dumbass!" explained Yami.**

"**Yami!" said Dartz in surprise.**

"**Why the f(bleep) not?" asked Bakura.**

"**You just said f(bleep) again…," said an annoyed Kaiba.**

"**Kaiba!"**

**Marik was eating something and looked up at the situation. "Mmph!" he said with a mouth full of food.**

"**Marik!"**

"**What's the big deal? It's just a word. It doesn't hurt anybody! F(bleep), f(bleep)ity, f(bleep), f(bleep), f(bleep)!" said Bakura proudly.**

"**How would like to go the Counselor's office?" threatened Dartz.**

"**How would _you_ like to suck my balls?" asked Bakura.**

**The whole class gasped.**

"**WHAT DID YOU SAY!" screamed Dartz in rage.**

**Bakura put his hands up in a "I'm sorry" gesture. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. What I meant to say was…" Bakura pulls out a mega phone and says, " How would you like to suck my balls, Mr. Dartz?"**

**Kaiba puts his head on his desk and says, "Holy (bleep), dude…"**

_**End of Omake**_

**N: I hope you liked it after such a long wait. Did you like the Omake? That part of South Park cracked me up! Well Kaiba is stuck as a girl fore a while and who is Ziggy? Is it the Judge or someone else? Find out next time! Oh give me suggestions for the Omakes! Peace and chicken grease! R&R!**


	17. Chapter 16:Dance, Dance Boys!

**Nice: Hi everybody! I can't believe it's been 10 months since I started this story. I am so glad! Thanks to all my loyal reviewers and readers, thanks to you this fic will live on! **

**Seto: Yeah whatever.**

**N: Somebody's grumpy. Also, 4kids is so evil cutting out Yugi's little internal monologue at the end. But that's what subbed versions are for, to fix these cuts.**

**Now on to our story, last time Kaiba was turned into a girl by Bakura and forced to sing with Tea, Serenity, and Mai. Now, he is stuck as a girl for two more hours and has a date with a man named Ziggy. So what will happen to him now?**

**I don't own anything.**

**On with the fic!**

**Ch.16 Dance, Dance Boys!**

"**You better be joking, Bakura or I will kill you!" roared Kaiba.**

**Kaiba still had Bakura pinned to the wall and was still in shock at the date he has with the admirer named Ziggy.**

"**You kill me? Ha! If I die, the spell will last forever," he said with a grin. Kaiba let Bakura go and he straightens his clothes out. "Besides, it's not like someone asked you out on date, right?"**

**Kaiba visibly cringed. Bakura gasped and then started to laugh. "Someone did? Hahaha! When's the 'date' Kaiba-girl?" asked Bakura with a smirk.**

"**In an hour," sighed Kaiba, "I am so screwed…"**

"**Damn straight you are! Ra, I didn't this would happen when I did the spell. Hahaha! This is a plus!"**

"**Shut up! You got me into this mess so you are going to help me get out of it!" said Kaiba.**

"**Fine, fine. So tell me, who is the fool who asked you out?"**

"**The card said Ziggy. But I don't know who it is."**

"**Ziggy…Is it that the pink haired guy with accent?"**

"**Yeah…but it can't be him. Why would be at our school anyway?"**

"**Yeah. You're probably right."**

_**The hidden judge box**_

**Ziggy was getting ready for his date with Setsuna. He was currently brushing out his long pink hair. Ziggy sighed at the thought of his darling 'Setsuna.'**

"**She zis so beautiful! Ahhh! I can not wait for our date!" he sighed as he put some cologne on.**

"**Can you please stop? We do have a job here!" said Dartz.**

"**Yes. You can swoon over your blue eyed beauty later," said Pegasus.**

"**You two are just mad because I have a date and you don't," teased Ziggy.**

"**Why you little brat! I'll show you mad!" roared Dartz as he lunged for Ziggy but Pegasus stopped him.**

"**Calm down gentlemen. We must finish the task at hand: judging and laugh at Yugi-boy and his friends," said Pegasus.**

**Dartz sighed. "You're right. So who's our next victims?" he asked as he sat down.**

**Ziggy stopped primping a pick up a paper. "Yugi and his three buddies," he said as glanced at it. He then tossed it to Dartz and got back to primping.**

"**This should be good," said Pegasus. He sighed as he glanced over at Ziggy, who was admiring himself in a mirror.**

"**He's more girly than Alister and he looks like a girl," whispered Dartz to Pegasus.**

_**In the front row**_

**Alister sneezed. "Someone's talking about me," he said as he looked around.**

"**What? No one said anything," said Valon.**

"**I sneezed. When you sneeze it means some one is talking about you," said Alister.**

"**Who would talk about you?" asked Raphael.**

"**Valon."**

"**Hey!"**

_**Backstage**_

"**Ya know. Bakura and Setsuna have been gone a long time," said Joey.**

"**Yeah, maybe they making out," said Marik with a grin.**

"**Oh, I don't think that they are doing anything like that," said Mokuba with a laugh.**

"**They're probably just 'talking,'" said Tea.**

"**Okay. So who's next?" asked Yami.**

"**It's me, Joey, Tristan, and Duke," replied Yugi.**

"**Good luck guys!" said Ryou as he ate his cream puffs.**

**The boys walked onto the stage. "So what are you three boys singing for us?" asked the announcer dude.**

"**We are singing 'Dance, Dance' by Fall Out Boy," said Joey.**

"**Oh that's a good one! Well here we go people! Here's Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Duke singing 'Dance, Dance!"**

_**Yugi**_

_**She says she's no good with words but I'm worse  
Barely stuttered out  
A joke of a romantic stuck to my tongue  
And weighed down with words too overdramatic  
Tonight it's "it cant get much worse"  
Vs. "no one should ever feel like"..**_

_**I'm two quarters and a heart down  
And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds  
These words are all I have so I write them  
So you need them just to get by**_

"**That does sound like something Yugi would say if he tried to ask some out," said Yami. "Don't you agree Tea?"**

**Tea blushed. "Uh, I wouldn't know. I've never been on a date date with him!"**

"**So why are you blushing?"**

"**Uh…."**

_**The Boys**_

_**Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you love to lead  
Dance this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me**_

_**Joey**_

_**You always fold just before you're found out  
Drink up its last call  
Last resort  
But only the first mistake and I...**_

I'm two quarters and a heart down  
And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds  
These words are all I have so I'll write them  
So you need them just to get by

Why don't you show me a little bit of spine  
You've been saving for his mattress (love)

_**Boys**_

_**Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you love to lead  
Dance this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me**_

_**Duke and Tristan**_

**_Why don't you show me a little bit of spine  
You've been saving for his mattress (mattress, mattress)  
I only want sympathy in the form of you crawling into bed with me_**

"**That's sounds…suggestive…" said Serenity.**

"**Yeah…why would they sing a song like that?" asked Malik.**

"**I knew they were perverts deep down inside!" said Marik.**

"**Not Yugi! He's not a pervert like the other guys!" said Tea.**

**Everyone coughed. "Right, you keep thinking that," said Yami quietly.**

"**The only one among us guys that who is not a perv is Kaiba. Right Mokuba?" asked Ryou.**

"**Yeah! Kaiba and perv are not to be put in the same sentence," said Mai.**

"**I don't think he's a perv," said Mokuba.**

"**Speaking of him. When will he back? Not like I care or anything. It would've been funny to hear his two cents about this," said Marik.**

**In the room where he and Bakura were planning who to get out his date, Kaiba sneezed.**

"**I don't when he'll be back," said Mokuba.**

_**Back to the stage**_

_**Boys**_

_**Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you love to lead  
Dance this is the way they'd love  
Dance this is the way they'd love  
Dance this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me**_

Dance, Dance  
Dance, Dance  
Dance, Dance  
Dance, Dance

**The crowd screamed and applauded. People were saying "You rock!" or "We love you!" The boys bowed and walked off the stage. They found the guys in a deep conversation about pervs. They were sitting in little chairs and had glasses on and sipping coffee or in Mokuba's case, chocolate milk.**

"**True, true. But what actually makes a perv a perv really?" asked Marik thoughtfully as he sipped some coffee.**

"**Well, isn't some one who looks at some one of a different gender?" said Ryou as he pushed up his glasses.**

"**So you mean when you look at your friends or family with love, that makes you a pervert?" asked Yami.**

"**No, but…"**

"**Huh?" said all four boys in confusion.**

"**What the heck is going on here?" whispered Joey.**

"**I have no earthly idea. Let's just look for Bakura and Setsuna," said Yugi as he slowly backed away from the group and turned around.**

**The four freaked out boys ran from the room.**

_**Meanwhile**_

"**Argh! I can't think of anything to get me out of this mess!" screamed Kaiba or Setsuna in frustration. Bakura was busy getting some cameras ready.**

"**What-What are you doing! You are supposed to be helping me!" roared Kaiba.**

"**Oh. I gave up awhile ago. Instead, I'm getting ready to take blackmailing pictures of you and put them on the internet," said Bakura.**

"**What! I'll kill you!" she got up and slowly walked over to Bakura.**

"**N-now Kaiba. Remember, you can't kill me or you'll be stuck like that forever," said Bakura as he backed away.**

"**Well, I can sure as hell come close!" she leapt in the air to jump him.**

"**No! Stop!"**

_**To be cont.**_

**N: Heh. Will Bakura survive Kaiba's wrath? Will Kaiba get out his date with Ziggy? Find out next time! Meanwhile, R&R people!**


	18. Chapter 17: The Date with Ziggy NOOO!

**Nice: OMG! It's been a freaking year since I started this story! I can't believe something I wrote out of history class would last so long and be so popular! Also I posted this story on deviantart so the link is in my profile. Also, I have some stories on Mediaminer and the link to that is in my profile as well.**

**Seto: Didn't you tell everyone this story a few chapters back?**

**N: Yeah I did, didn't I? Oh well. I'm also very sorry for the long wait. I was working on my crossover story and I had to sort of hide for a while. And some of you guys know why I had to. Anyway, after this chapter there will be anime songs! So tell me what song you guys want them to do and who to sing them! I hope you guys like this chapter! Seto do the disclaimer!**

**Note: I'm now taking fan art for any of my fics. I would love to see them!**

**S: Nice doesn't own anything.**

**On with the fic!**

**Ch.18: The Date with Ziggy**

"**Die Bakura!" roared Kaiba as he/she tackled Bakura and wrapped his/her hands around his throat. **

"**GAK!" choked Bakura. He tried to push Kaiba off of him but he/she was too strong. 'Drat! Maybe I should've taken Kaiba's regular strength away before I turned him into a girl. Too late to do that now!' he thought.**

"**What's wrong Bakura? Why can't you laugh now huh? Wait? What was that? I can't hear what you're saying. Oh yeah, that's right. You can't talk because I'm _crushing your windpipe, you ass! You'll rue the day you messed with me!_" said Kaiba in a creepy, dark voice.**

'**Kaiba's insane! Well…more insane than usual. But that's not the point. And why I'm I just laying here taking this! I'm the freaking Thief King! I fought the Baka Pharaoh and his ditzy priests! I stood up to the Egyptian Gods! I can sure as hell take on some pissed off, yet very hot, magically sex changed CEO! HELL YEAH! LET'S DO THIS- cough! - But why is it getting so hard to breathe? Oh yeah, while I was doing my internal monologue I've completely forgot that Seto Kaiba is _strangling me!_ Oh, and he/she is in a very _suggestive_ position and he/she saying some _suggestive_ things. So suggestive, that if someone like , oh I dunno the Pharaoh's brat and his dorky friends, came in right now they would automatically think some thing is going on, thus making Kaiba so embarrassed, and I think that's the first time Kaiba and the word embarrassed was used together in a sentence, that he/she will run right into something he/she was trying to avoid. But, what are the odds of that happening. But now I need to think of a way to get out of Kaiba-girl's death grip.'**

_**Meanwhile**_

**After getting a safe distance away from the weird conversation that their other friends were having, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Duke were searching for Setsuna and Bakura. Coincidently, they were walking right where Kaiba/Setsuna was choking the life out of Bakura. **

"**I wonder where they ran off to. I hope Setsuna is okay. If anything was to mar her beauty I would personally destroy, maim, and/or kill the one who did it," said Duke with determination burning in his eyes.**

"**Wow. Duke seems to be head over heels for you sister's friend, huh," whispered Yugi.**

"**Yeah, And now he can leave my sister alone, since he has a new love interest," said Joey, "Now I'll need to get rid of Tristan and all would be right in the world."**

"**You don't have to worry about that," said Yugi.**

"**Why is that Yug?" asked Joey.**

"**It seems that Duke's new love is Tristan's new love," said Yugi with a smirk.**

"**Huh?"**

"**Look, Joey."**

**Joey looked ahead to see Tristan and Duke arguing.**

"**Setsuna is mine Dice Boy!"**

"**No she's mine, you Narwhal!"**

"**I am not a Narwhal!"**

**A pause.**

"**What the hell _is_ a Narwhal?"**

"**Look it up! You dip-"**

"**Hey, you two! Shut up for a minute!" cried Yugi.**

"**Why?" asked Joey.**

"**Just listen."**

**The three boys stopped talking to hear someone groaning.**

"**Who is that?" asked Duke.**

"**Come on. Let's find out," said Yugi. He led the others to the door where the sounds were coming from.**

"**Who's in there?" asked Tristan. Then a voice rose from the door.**

"**_Yeeeesss. Just like that, Bakura. Oooohhhh yeeeeaaah. I am soooooo loving this right now. The look on your face is soooo priceless,_" a familiar voice, low and husky came out of the room.**

"**Kaiba? He's back from where ever he went to?" said Joey.**

"**I wanna know what he and Bakura are doing," said Duke.**

"**Can't you tell from the sounds!" said Tristan.**

"**I think I'm scarred guys," said Yugi, his face white as a sheet.**

"**Like you haven't been scarred before," said Joey, "We should bust in there right now and take some blackmailing pictures! Anybody has a camera on them?"**

"**Are you out of your freaking mind? Do you know what thought two would do to us if we took pictures! They could tie us up and make us," Tristan lowered his voice, "listen to Cher!"**

"**Don't even play like that Tristan!" cried Yugi.**

"**But could we still go in there and bust them?" asked Joey.**

"**Sure. I'm up to it," said Duke.**

"**Fine. But if they go on a war path. I'm denying everything," said Tristan.**

"**Okay, sure," said Yugi.**

**The four boys bust open the door to find Setsuna on top of Bakura, strangling him to death with a manic smile on her face and Kaiba's voice coming out of her mouth.**

"**_Yes. I'm going to enjoy this! HAHAHA!" _laughed Setsuna/Kaiba. Then he/she felt eyes on him/her a turned around to see Yugi, Joey, Duke, and Tristan with very horrified looks on their faces.**

"**Um, I'm really sorry if we interrupted anything," said a blushing Yugi.**

'**Interrupted? What does he mean like that?" wondered Setsuna/Kaiba. Then he/she looked at his/her position and gasped. 'They think that me and the Thief were-were…I can't even say the word in my mind!' Setsuna/Kaiba then felt something hot on his/her face. 'What is this feeling? Am I…_blushing? NOOOOOO!' _He/she immediately released her/his grip on Bakura's throat and covered his/her face. Bakura then gasped for air but was laughing at Kaiba/Setsuna's plight.**

"**You-you just shut up!" cried Setsuna/Kaiba. Bakura just roared with laughter. Setsuna/Kaiba got up from the suggestive position on the floor and glared at the others.**

"**If you tell anyone that I blushed, I will hunt you down and do so many horrible things to you, that it can not be mentioned in this story because of the rating!" said Setsuna/Kaiba darkly before he/she dashed out of the room and down the hall.**

"**What was that about?" wondered Joey.**

**As Setsuna/Kaiba ran down the hallway two things went through his/her mind. 'This day can not get any worse!' And, 'How can girl run in these high heels? I swear, if I trip I might break something!' **

**Too bad for him, his bad day is about to get ten times worse.**

_**Meanwhile**_

**On the same hallway, Ziggy was briskly walking to meet his love. "Ah! In just a few minutes my darling Setsuna and I will be on a romantic date and she will be fascinated by my handsome charms! I can just see her reaction!**

_**Ziggy's dream **_

"**Oh wow! Ziggy you are so hot and wonderful!" said Setsuna as they sat in a row boat in the middle of a moonlit lake.**

"**Yes I know my darling," said Ziggy.**

"**You are so much better than that Seto Kaiba! He's a jerk for stealing your invention!" **

"**We have so much in common my lovely Setsuna. Will you marry me?"**

**Tears formed in Setsuna eyes. "Yes! Yes my love! I will marry you! Please kiss me!"**

"**Anything for you, baby cakes," said Ziggy as he leaned in for a kiss.**

_**End Ziggy's dream**_

**Ziggy was standing in the hallway with a glazed look in his eyes and a trickle of drool was coming out of mouth with was twisted into a lecherous smile. He was so into it that he didn't notice that someone was running down the hall at full speed.**

**Until he heard the loud footsteps near him and snapped out of his daze. He looked down to see his love Setsuna running at him at full speed. 'Ah! Look at that she's already running to me!' he thought.**

"**Come hear my darling!" cried Ziggy happily. A look of horror crossed her face as she tried to stop but couldn't and landed right into his embrace.**

"**We must be destined for one another since you came running to me! Now let us go to the restaurant. I have reservations there or," his voice dropped and he said slow, sly and seductively, " we go somewhere more private."**

**Setsuna/Kaiba turned as white as a sheet. 'He used the three S's! Crap! I need to get away from him!' He/she struggled to get out of his grip but he was too strong. **

'**Darn! Who knew that pinky here was so freaking strong. It's like one of my vice grips but ten times stronger! Wait. I know how to make him let go!' thought Setsuna/Kaiba. He/she stopped struggling and looked up at Ziggy with a sweet smile and then it turned into a smirk when she/he kicked where the sun doesn't shine.**

"**Eek!" he cried in a high pitched voice and he let go of Setsuna/Kaiba. He/she took this chance and hauled ass down the hall. **

**He/she called back, "See you later Ziggy Von Sissy!"**

"**Sissy? I am not a sissy!" cried Ziggy as he ran after her/him, "But you can call me that if you want to baby!"**

'**Can't this guy take a hint!' thought Setsuna as she/he rounded a corner.**

"**Please stop baby! What did I do wrong? I could make it up to you anyway you like!"**

"**No! Go away!"**

"**I won't go away! I'm in love with you! I'll follow you to the edge of the world Setsuna darling!"**

'**He's what? Oh hell no. I need to get this spell off soon!' thought Setsuna/Kaiba. He/she glanced at her/his watch. 'Just ten more minutes until the spell wears off and I'm scott free! Then I can punch out Bakura and Ziggy to next Tuesday!' **

**He/she turned another corner and opened a door to find the others , just like Yugi did at the end of the last chapter, sipping out of coffee mugs and looking like business men or women. It seemed that they were taking a break from the contest. He/she stood the in shock, completely forgetting about his/her Ziggy problem for the moment. **

'**Did I just enter one of my boring board meetings or something? I swear, this is freaking creepy,' he/she thought as he/she slowly tried to leave. **

**But, of course, he/she forgot about the love sick pink haired German who was still chasing him/her and was quickly glomped by him.**

"**Ahhh! Not you again!" he/she cried. 'Oh damn it! I have only 1 minute left!' he/she thought.**

**The others had snapped out of their little coffee sipping daze to stare at the two. The boys had come back and were looking on too. Bakura had already set up a camera and was ready to click away.**

"**What is that for?" asked Yami as he tried to get the tie off of his neck.**

"**You'll see in less than a minute and then you and all of you friends will have something to hold over Kaiba for the rest of you lives!" said Bakura.**

'**Oh no! I must help Big brother, but how?' thought Mokuba. 'Ah ha! I know!'**

"**I loved the little chase my darling! You looked so beautiful, I could just kiss you! I think I will! Pucker up, baby!" said Ziggy as he closed the gap between them.**

"**Noooo!" cried Setsuna/Kaiba as a blue cloud appeared. A kissing sound was heard. There were the many clicks of a camera and then Bakura's maniacal laughter. The blue cloud disappeared and showed a swirly eyed Ziggy on the ground with a bruse on his face and a lone figure still stood standing, their body still covered in the blue smoke. Then it cleared to show…. A cliffhanger! **

_**To be cont.**_

**N: you guys must really hate me now huh? I know I would hate me too for leaving you at this cliff hanger. So what do you think Mokuba did? Will Bakura post the pictures on the internet? Is Kaiba going to be laughed at for his entire life? Find out in the next chapter! R&R please! Bye Bye!**


End file.
